


Dunphy Family Affairs

by wnelson001



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dunphy adults are attending a get together in Palm Spring.  At the same time Haley is put in charge of keeping things in order back home.  The events that happen change life at the Dunphy Household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Palm Springs Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Markydaysaid from HF

As the potentially mentally handicapped bellhop showed the Dunphys their hotel room, it finally dawned on Claire what an awful New-Year's this was going to be. Here they were, dragged out to Palm Springs by her misguidedly nostalgic father, staying in a rundown hotel that was as decrepit as the old, rheumy eyed geriatrics that filled it. Claire had been hoping for something open, something romantic, and something . . . sexy. She wanted a big room with a big bed, and red silk sheets and a large mirror so she could watch herself getting fucked from behind by her husband liked they use to. She wanted a big pool fill with scrumptious young studs and thong-clad twenty-somethings prancing about like horny nymphs, whose very presence would be enough to awaken Phil from his current sexual slump. In her more daring fantasies, Claire even imaged inviting some perky little slut into their bed, just to arouse Phil, or maybe, if Phil was up for it, Claire would find a young stud with a big, fat, cock, and she'd let him show Phil how a wife needed to be fucked.

 

"Is there anything wrong?" the idiot bellhop asked, sensing Claire's obvious disappointment.

 

"Oh! Oh, no," Claire lied. "We were just hoping for something, you know, a little more romantic."

 

"Come on now, it's not that bad," Phil groaned, opening a drawer and suddenly slamming it shut.

 

"What's in there?" Claire asked.

 

"Nothing," Phil said, but the look on his face indicated that it was either a dead rodent or a dismembered limb.

 

Luckily that's when the dumb-as-dog-shit bellhop decided to suddenly become useful. "Hey, if you guys are looking for something romantic, there's a secluded hot spring nearby, kind of a hidden gem, right passed the twelfth hole of the golf course."

 

Claire's feisty lips curved into a suggestive smile, and she unconsciously touched her small breasts thinking of herself and Phil skinny dipping. Unfortunately it was the awkward creep of bellhop who noticed her obvious arousal. Phil looked grossed out.

 

"Does it smell likes eggs?" he asked. "I hear some of them smell like eggs."

 

Claire's mind retreated to her place of inner-monologue, a place where she imagined herself sitting on the couch at home, as if being interviewed by someone about the most intimate details of her life. She imagined this phantom interviewer asking her about her sex life and she'd respond "It's been a while since Phil and I . . . um . . . the whole month of December not even a 'hm-hm,' or a 'knick-knack' . . . you know. It's embarrassing, and it's not like us, which is making me really nervous with is why I need a 'whistle.'" She thought these things too embarrassed to even say 'sex' or 'fuck,' but the truth was every inch of her horny, surprisingly athletic body was screaming desperately for sex. It had gotten to the point that she was changing her panties twice a day because they were so wet, and her pheromones were an impenetrable fog that ever man on earth other than Phil noticed immediately.

 

As Phil got rid of the drooling bellhop, Claire went to go get a bucket of ice, all the while fantasizing about herself skinny dipping in a desert hot-spring. At first the fantasy was just her and Phil, and he was fucking her the way he use to, the way he did before the kids were born, but little by little the dream became populated by other people. Hard, young studs with erect, hairless cocks who starred Claire up and down like a piece of meat in need of tenderizing, and Claire even imagined some slutty little girls as well, with fake tits and yoga-shaped bodies, smiling at her and Phil with the promise of youthful, wild sex.

 

Claire was so enraptured in her daydream that she didn't see the bellhop in front of her. She walked right into his chest and fell to the floor, bouncing on her firm but small ass.

 

"Hey!" she whined.

 

"Whoa, sorry," a young man responded.

 

"Well watch where you're-" and then Claire looked up, and her jaw dropped. It wasn't the same troglodyte bellhop from before, this was a different employ of the hotel. He was tall and muscular, his broad shoulders were so wide apart that Claire could imagine two versions of herself perched on either side of his head. He was handsome too, even more so than Dylan (her daughter's ex-boyfriend) was. His messy blonde hair hung over a sparkling pair of brown eyes, and his shirt (which he was still putting on) melted around the perfect curves of his David-like musculature. He was in a state of undress, Claire noticed, and his pants were unclasped and unzipped. There was no underwear beneath, so the very thick shaft of his hairless, plump cock was visible, and judging from the bulge running down his leg this champ was batting a slugger.

 

Claire turned to see inside the room he had just come out of. Waves of hot, salty sex were pouring out of the door like a flood; the familiar but almost-forgotten scent filled Claire's senses and made her dizzy. There were a couple of young girls in the room, both naked and draped over the furniture like discarded towels, and each of them were glistening with sweat and panting excitedly. One of the girls was twisting on the edge of the bed, moaning in an almost painful tone, clearly still experiencing an overwhelming orgasm.

 

The handsome stud reached over and shut the door, smiling shyly. "Eh, um . . . sorry about that. I just took these . . . um . . . guests to see the hot-springs and . . . well . . . that place has a way of getting people a little riled up."

 

That was exactly what Claire was hoping for. That was exactly what she wanted. "Um . . . I . . . I . . . mmm," Claire struggled for words as she tried to stop herself from screaming 'PLEASE LET ME SUCK YOUR COCK,' but eventually she pulled herself together enough to string together one coherent sentence. "The . . . uh . . . the hot-springs past the golf course?"

 

The sexy bellhop gave her a shy, confused, beautiful smile. "Oh! No! No, no,no,no. That place if for weirdos. Only the local nudists who are too out of shape to climb the gorge go there."

 

"Gorge?"

 

"Yeah. If you hike up the trail that leads away from town you get to the gorge. It takes some work, but if you can climb up the rocks there's this super awesome little spot with a hot-spring. It's my favorite spot to go to when I'm with . . . well . . . you know . . . company."

 

"Oh," Claire gasped, unable to get the image of this sexy boy stroking his massive dick out of her mind. "Well, I guess a place like that is just for the young kids and the-"

 

"What? Naw. Anyone can go. No one owns the place." He took her hand and pulled her up, checking out her slender body as he did so. He bit his lip and smiled, and Claire nearly came on the spot. "I could point it out on a map if you like. We could . . . meet up later."

 

Claire's knees were shaking. She hoped that her panties weren't so wet that they showed through her jeans. "Um . . . I . . .," she laughed. "I would love to go. With my husband? Paul, I mean Phil! PHIL! My husband's name is Phil and HE is the one I would like to go to that hot spring you have just mentioned."

 

"Cool," the alpha angel said, looking a little disappointed, but not by much. Pussy came and went easily for boys like this, so there was no use crying over one escaped cougar. "Well I'm sure your husband and you are going to love it. That hot-spring really does something to people."

 

Claire smiled and laughed like a retard, unable to control herself. She almost plunged her hand down the front of her tight jeans and fingered herself right there. Feeling awkward, she tried to think of Phil, and she asked a stupid question.

 

"Does it smell like eggs?"

 

#####

 

While the Dunphy adults were in Palm Springs for New Years, the kids were left on their own in the house. Theoretically it was Haley, the oldest, who was supposed to be in charge, but being the slutty college dropout she was, it became understood that her younger, nerdier, more introverted sister Alex was really in charge.

 

They were doing a terrible job.

 

Luke (who was only 14) had a girl up in his room doing God's know what, while Manny was boring the shit out of his blind-date, a bitchy little teen brought by Luke's gal, and no one had seen little Lily for hours since she went running around the neighborhood. Alex and Haley's first thoughts should have been for Lily's safety, but they completely forgot her as the speculated what Luke and his date Becca (or Rebecca) were up to.

 

"They've been in there forever," Alex whined, concerned that her younger brother was venturing into a field of sexual experience she hadn't yet. "Do something! You're in charge!" she urged Haley. Haley was so much more experienced about these sorts of things, whether it was dating, sex, or anything popular. Haley was too stupid to find her way out of a paper-bag without a cute boy showing her which was to go, so Alex definitely had her beat in the smarts-department, and even in terms of looks they were both cuties, but Alex hadn't engaged in much sexual activity yet, other than the hours upon hours she spent fucking herself silly to Hentai and online porn.

 

"Oh please, we both know I'm just a figurehead," Haley retorted wrapping her slender arms under her perky breasts and rolling her big brown eyes. She was worried too, but she felt a little hypocritical stopping Luke's fun. She'd been getting fucked in this house since . . . forever! "You really think they're doing something in their? He's only 12," (which was older than she'd been the first time she sucked a dick)

 

Alex sighed. "He's 14, but it's frightening how close you are."

 

They both banged on the door to Luke's room. From inside came the sound of feminine muffling (almost as if Rebecca were choking on something) and then the ruffling of clothing being pulled back on. Haley recognized the sounds instantly. She could detect the sound of a blowjob from a mile away. Luke answered a moment later, still zipping his pants closed, having trouble since his penis was obviously erect. He was blushing and looked angry.

 

"You have to keep you door open," Alex insisted.

 

"Why?" Luke asked.

 

"Because . . . because we said so, and we make the rules," Haley said. She could smell pussy on Luke's breath. It seemed he gave what he received. Good for him. Few guys were like that.

 

"Well I want it to be closed," Luke said.

 

"Why," Alex asked.

 

"Because we're going to make out," Luke said. "And do . . . other stuff."

 

Alex blushed and Haley's perky lips curled up into a knowing smile. She knew exactly what 'other stuff' was and how much fun it could be. She was still just as worried as Alex was, but she was also a little impressed, and even a little jealous. She hadn't gotten any dick in over a month, the longest she had gone without it since . . . forever!

 

Alex was stammering for a response. "Well . . . well you have to keep it open."

 

"Why," Luke asked, rolling his eyes. "Do you wanna watch?"

 

"What?" Alex nearly screamed. "Wha . . . no . . . I mean . . . um."

 

Secretly there was a part of Alex that wanted to watch, the part of her that had become addicted to porn and erotic fiction. She wanted to watch someone have sex badly, so badly that it hurt at night and the only way she could go to sleep was to furiously finger herself into an orgasmic coma. She wanted to experience sex herself, but she wanted to witness it first in person, to actually see a dick sliding in and out of a hot, wet pussy until semen gushed out, all over the woman's breasts and face, just like in her porn.

 

Luke rolled his eyes again and slammed the door shut, leaving his two horny older sisters in the hallway panting with sexual frustration. They could hear his pants being unzipped, and soon came the sweat moans of a young girl gagging on cock.

 

#####

 

"Claire, didn't our bellhop say that the hot-springs were passed the gold course?" Phil asked as he followed his wife through the dark, stumbling over rocks as they tried to climb into the rocky gorge at the far end of the hotel. "I mean, we're going in the other direction."

 

"Um . . . well . . . I heard about a better one," Clair answered, leading the way into uncertainty.

 

Claire had managed to convince Phil to ditch her dad and Gloria at dinner and instead go skinny-dipping in the hot-springs. They went back to the hotel room and stripped naked. Claire had been a little unhappy to see that Phil's cock was flopping around like a dead fish without even the slightest sign of erection. She on the other hand was dripping so much she left a stain on the carpet (which already had plenty). Her nipples were so erect that her breasts actually perked up and almost filled up to the point they had once been in her twenties, not that they sagged that much anyway. Claire cared about her family more than anything, but a close second was her perfect gym attendance. Her ass was so firm she could bounce a quarter off it, and most of it was visible since the bathrobe she wore was significantly too small for her. Her nude, slender body was wrapped in nothing by the fluffy white material that couldn't close around her chest enough to cover her breasts, and it was so short that the bottom of her ass showed when she walked. Frankly, the slutty little outfit made her feel sexy.

 

Claire was worried that they were lost though. They had been stumbling over rocks for almost a half-hour and so far it had only gotten darker, and colder, and further away from that shitty hotel which was starting to seem pretty okay compared to this coyote infested wilderness.

 

"Claire, I think I just heard a rattlesnake," Phil whined. "Maybe we should just head back."

 

But just then Claire heard something, not the hissing of a rattlesnake or of a coyote howling, but moaning. The soft, deep, husky moaning of sex. Feminine moaning. Erotic moaning. The moaning that a young girl made when some big, fat cock was fucking her hard and deep.

 

"This way," Claire whispered loudly, waving her hand at Phil so vigorously that her breasts fell out of her tiny bathrobe. "C'mon."

 

Claire stubbed her toe on one last rock before she came around a dusty ridge and found herself in paradise. Several bright electric lanterns had been hung from the branches of a withered tree, illuminating the rolling, steamy waters of a giant natural hot-tub. It was empty at the moment except for two bathers, a young couple perched at the edge of the pool in a very arousing position. A young man with perfectly sculpted muscles was standing behind a prone, bent over young woman, his leg perched on the edge of the pool for extra purchase, his sculpted waist mercilessly slapping into the young woman's firm but quivering buttocks. He held her by her long black hair, keeping her still as she writhed and bounced with every thrust of his hard body, her breasts rolling back and forth like two perfectly smooth volleyballs. Claire recognized the handsome stud immediately. It was the boy from the hallway from before, the sexy bellhop.

 

At just that moment the sexy young man noticed Claire. "Hey," he said. "You made it." He waved, but he did not stop thrusting into his lucky slut.

 

"H . . . he . . . hey," Claire waved back, rubbing her legs together and trying not to cum on the spot.

 

"Claire, do you . . . um . . . know this guy?" Phil asked, sounding a little insecure.

 

"Yeah! This is the nice young man who told me about the hot-springs," Claire said doing her best to sound casual and nonchalant, although her voice quivered a little as she felt her swollen pussy gush a a bit onto her thigh. She turned to the hard stud who was still mercilessly plowing his submissive babe. "This is my husband . . . um . . . PHIL! I mentioned him, my husband. Phil this is . . ." and suddenly Claire realized she had never learned the sexy boy's name. In her mind she had just called him Adonis, or God.

 

"Jason," the bellhop said. "I guess we never introduced ourselves."

 

Claire laughed so nervously she snorted. "Claire. I'm Claire. Who's your friend?" she asked pointing to the curvy, firm young woman who was nearly dying from orgasmic bliss.

 

Jason kept humping her, never letting the dark haired babe come to her senses. She was incredibly sexy, so much so that even Claire had to admit she was turned on watching this girl getting her brains fucked out. She was curvy in the hips and breasts, but her midsection was tight and athletic. She had a healthy tan, and from the exotic curves of her black eyes it seemed she was some sort of Southeast Asian.

 

"Come to think of it I don't know her name either," Jason said, pulling her head back to get a better look at her face. "I just met her an hour ago. She called me to her room for massage while her husband went out drinking with his friends. Horny gal was cumming five minutes after I touched her, so I told her about the hot-spring and . . . well . . ." Jason gave Claire the sexiest, smuggest, most arrogant smile she had ever seen, and it felt like he was telekinetically tickling her clit. "So . . . wanna hop in?"

 

"Claire, I don't think we should," Phil whispered, pulling his wife aside a little. "I mean, we haven't done stuff like this for years."

 

"That's exactly why we need to!" Claire stamped her foot. "I'm tired of being boring and old and sexless. We use to do stuff like this all the time, Phil. Hell, I did stuff like this for years before I met you."

 

"But-"

 

"Phil. I'm going to strip naked and get into that hot-tub, and no matter what, I am going to get fucked. Whether it's your dick that gets shoved up my cunt, or Jason's, or even that slut's fist, I am going to get fucked."

 

As Claire said this she undid the tight cord of her bathrobe and she let it slide down her naked body, revealing just how unusually pert her breasts were, and even in the darkness Phil could see her vagina literally salivating. Claire stood there with her hands on her hops, smiling daringly, and she turned to strut towards the hot-spring with a swagger Phil hadn't seen in years.

 

Phil wondered for a second if she was angry, but when he looked down he saw something unusual: his cock. His penis was totally erect and rock-hard, standing out from his body a full seven inches and holding up his heavy bathrobe as if it weighed less than nothing. He undid his own bathrobe and let it fall to the ground, revealing an erect phallus the likes of which he forgotten about. He could barely remember the last time he had fucked Claire with a dick this hard, but he knew one thing for sure, he was going to fuck her harder tonight than he had ever fucked her before.

 

He just wished the hot spring didn't smell like eggs.

 

#####

 

"So what's the plan Haley," Alex asked as the two of them marched up the stairs, ready once again to interrupt their younger brother's naughty time . . . for his own good of course.

 

"I'm going in," Haley said with a soldier's resolve. "That's our baby brother up there. I'm not ready for all this. Girls. Hormones. It's all so gross." An ironic and hypocritical thing to say, coming from her. Haley had more hormones than a Junior High football team, and she'd had her first sexual experience with both a boy and a girl long before any of her friends did.

 

"Well we can't just barge in there," Alex complained. "I'm still trying to get the image of Mom and Dad out of my head . . . and it's back." Alex had traumatized herself a year ago when she saw her mother and father having sex, at least that's what she said. She always claimed to be grossed out and disgusted, as a normal girl should be, but the truth was the sight of her mother straddling her father's naked body, their hips rolling and slapping against each other, of her mother's breasts bouncing slightly with every thrust. . . . Alex didn't tell anyway but that night she engaged in her first bout of 'marathon masturbation,' as she called it. A night in which she went from sundown to sunup doing nothing by binge watching porn and shoving anything cock-shaped into her young vagina. Cucumbers, carrots, bananas. There wasn't a single phallic shaped object in the Dunphy home that hadn't been inside her.

 

Haley was carrying a load of dry laundry. This was her cover story. She was going to barge in and claim to be sorting laundry. Only problem was the laundry wasn't Luke's but her own. The basket was filled with thong underwear, lacey bras, and tinny little t-shirts.

 

She nearly kicked the door down as she went in. "He Luke, I just need to-" Haley's big sparkling eyes went wide as her pretty mouth dropped open. She gasped in shock.

 

Luke and Rebecca had moved on from a simple blowjob to full-blown, no-holds-bar, hardcore sex. Rebecca's naked, flat-chested body was perched on the edge of the lower bunk-bed, her upper body arching upward so her small breasts heaved into the air. Her hips and legs were off of the bed, and they were flailing wildly as Luke (also naked) held her in place and slammed his hips into hers. This was not the awkward, sloppy sex that most kids had their first time. This was brutal, experienced, efficient fucking, and Luke was dominating Rebecca easily. His face was dripping with sweat but he was focused, one hand gripping Rebecca's ass while the other was groping her budding breasts, his waist repeatedly thrusting in and out of her with long, upward strokes. Rebecca on the other hand looked about ready to lose her mind. She was gasping and panting like a runner at the end of a three-mile race, and her pretty auburn hair was clinging to the sweat on her face and neck. Tears streamed down her eyes as her body shuddered with more orgasms than she could handle, and the pillow next to her had been ripped open by her teeth.

 

"Luke! Holy Shit!" Alex yelled, blushing brightly.

 

Luke lost his concentration and dropped Rebecca. Amazingly, her body stayed impaled on him for a moment, supported by nothing by the rigidity oh his dick, but slowly she slipped off and fell with a wet 'PLOP!' She gritted her teeth and whimpered, close to passing out. Luke turned around and the Dunphy girls nearly feinted from shock. Standing before them was their baby brother, and hanging between his legs with the biggest, thickest, fattest, hardest cock either of them had ever imagined.

 

"So," Luke panted. "You DO want to watch."

 

#####

 

Claire tried biting her lower lip to stop from screaming, but it was no use, Phil was fucking her too hard. He was standing behind her in the hot-spring with near-scalding hot water splashing around his waist as her took her from behind. She gripped the rocky edge of the spring for support, but his thrusts had become so powerful that the rocks became dislodged and her hands sunk into the warm mud. She leaned up and moaned in intense bliss, her voice wavering as she struggled for gasps of air, her body quivering with the shock of a building orgasm. Phil's rock-hard dick was cutting into her pussy like a hot knife through butter, hitting her in all the right spots hard and fast, the rigid head of his flanged helmet scraping every centimeter of her g-spot with every thrust. All the while he kept one hand firmly planted on her narrow waist, gripping it with a dominant strength Claire forget her fuddy-duddy husband had, and his other hand would occasionally smack across the surface of her quivering buttocks, spanking her like a race horse to go faster.

 

Claire looked over to the young Asian wife beside her, the one who Jason had stolen for the night. She was on her back, leaning off the edge of a smooth rock while Jason fucked her from an inclined missionary position, his truly athletic body exhibiting an amazing feat of strength and skill as he held her in a comfortable position while plowing her mercilessly. The young wife had a tight stomach, so tight that when Jason pushed into her pussy her stomach would flare up with a six-pack of abdominal muscles. Jason was going so fast that it looked like she was being electrocuted, her tanned body dripping with sweat and shivering with erotic spasms. Despite her tight core, her breasts were large and juicy, and they were rocking back and forth from the fucking so much that they sometimes slapped her in the face. Jason held one fat tit in his hand, gripping it so hard that the soft flesh oozed from between his fingers. The look on his face was positively tyrannical. The sight of him caused Claire to imagine herself in the unfaithful slut's position, fantasizing about her own pussy being crushed by this young stud while Phil sat and watched. It didn't matter that Phil was owning her g-spot at this very moment, Claire wanted to push some boundaries tonight. She wanted to be a slut.

 

Driven by pure animalistic lust, Claire reached out and wound her hand in the Asian woman's long black hair, roughly pulling her nearly comatose face closer so they could kiss. Claire's pink lips smacked against the wife's puffy mouth, their tongues instantly wrestling over one another in a sloppy, chaotic kiss that filled the air with the sound of flesh tightly snapping against flesh. Claire leaned back and looked into the stranger woman's eyes. She was shocked but obviously aroused by Claire's dominance. Her cock-sucking mouth hung open in a perfect 'O,' and Claire spat into it.

 

"Bitch," Claire whispered into her ear, smiling dominantly. "Once Jason's done with you, my husband's taking a turn, and then I get one. You're going to get so FUCKED tonight." Claire then tugged on one of the woman's eyelids, pulling her eyed wide open, and then she spat right unto her eyeball.

 

This sight of this unexpected erotic combat was too much for Phil. He had always known his wife had been a dirty minx before they met, but he was finally seeing the nasty, degenerate Claire who had become a small-town epic by the time she was in the 12th grade for the first time. This was the Claire that boys wrote about on the bathroom walls. This was the Claire that made Haley look like a virgin nun, and Alex and inanimate object. This was the Claire that Phil suddenly realized he was completely in love with.

 

"Claire . . . holy shit . . . I can't-"

 

Claire knew that Phil was cumming, and she wanted him to. She could feel his large cock sliding out of her dripping pussy, buts he wouldn't let him. The muscles of her ass clenched down, pinching him into place, and her hand swung back and gripped his buttock, squeezing it so tight that her nails drew a little blood. She pushed back and pulled him in.

 

"Don't . . . du . . . don't pull out!" she hissed, barely able to speak as on orgasm started to sizzle her brain. "Cum inside me! Cum deep! Holy shit just FUCKING FUCK ME!"

 

Phil hit her with once last thrust that was so powerful it actually hurt her, but the pain instantly melted into the most mind-blowing orgasm she had possibly ever had . . . ever. She could feel thick blasts of hot semen slapping against the walls of her womb, filling her with a sensation that was even hotter than the scalding waters of the hot-spring. Her legs went so numb she couldn't feel them, and she wasn't sure if she was standing, squatting, falling, or flying. She was so jittery she couldn't even breath at first, let alone scream, but after an eternity of peaking she got a lung-full of air.

 

"FUCK ME PHIL!!! FUCK MMMMEEEEEE!!!"

 

She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as her husband beat a dozen more hip-shattering strokes deep into her body, depositing a massive quantity of thick Dunphy-baby-batter directly into her womb. If Claire had been ovulating there was no doubt in her mind she's be impregnated. They thought aroused her, and a small series of after-quakes vibrated through her quivering body as she slowly slumped into the hot mud and surrendering to exhaustion. Phil held himself in place for what felt like hours, just letting the tingling sensation die down enough so he could string together a coherent thought. His cock was so hard and so erect he couldn't pull it out, almost as if it was knotted into the inside of her womb, but it slowly softened, and he withdrew. The sensation of his cock sliding out of her pussy reduced Claire to a sobbing state of delirium, and a thick waterfall of semen gushed out of her without Phil's cunt-buster blocking it up. When he finally pulled out his cock shot out one last strand of cum, and it splashed across the shallow groove of Claire's back.

 

Phil fell back onto a rock and suddenly felt so dizzy he almost passed out. His whole body was pouring with sweat. Claire managed to roll over onto her back, but hat took every ounce of strength she had. When she did so she looked up to see Jason's plump testicles swinging back and forth as his ramrod pillaged his slut's pussy. At some point he had picked her up and was no fucking her in a standing position, her curvy legs wrapped around his powerful waist. Their hips slapped against each others' so powerfully that if felt like a drum being beaten, and from the look of her ass quivering it was clear they were both about to climax. Suddenly they stopped thrusting, and her whole body jiggled like jelly in an earthquake. His cock plunged deep and something inside her popped. Her pussy gushed a hot waterfall of lady-cum, and all of it showered onto Claire's face, filling her eyes, nose, and mouth. It was delicious.

 

Jason also stayed frozen for a moment, but his own cock finally popped free and he dropped his lady into the mud like a sack of garbage, his massive sex-mallet spurting thick ropes of cum. Claire suddenly found the strength to lean up, and she gripped his thigh-hammer with both hands and jerked him off, her finger's sliding through pussy-juice and cum. She aimed his erupting head at her open mouth, sticking out her pink tongue to catch as much of the salty prize as possibly, and within seconds her mouth was so full she had to swallow to collect more. As his eruption began to subside she wrapped her lips around his massive helmet and sucked, truly sucked so that every last drop of cum in his shaft was squeezed out into her hungry throat, and it thickly oozed its way into her stomach.

 

Claire ran her tongue in the crevice of his urethra to get every little drop, and finally she let his semi-hard head pop free.

 

Jason fell to his ass with a stunned, awestruck expression on his face, and Claire beamed with pride. She had just given this arrogant stud a blowjob worth remembering, and that made her feel almost as good as her orgasm with Phil had.

 

Claire turned to Phil to see that he was stunned and a little afraid, but his cock was iron-hard and so engorged it looked ready to explode. He had just dropped a load inside her that could have impregnated an entire cheerleading squad and he was already up for more. She gave Jason a sexy smile and a little wink, and then she looked over to where the Asian wife was gasping unconscious in the mud.

 

"How about it Phil?" Claire gasped. "Wanna swing?"

 

#####

 

"Oh my gosh, Rebecca, are you okay?" Alex asked, cradling the young lady's head in her hands.

 

Luke's date was completely naked, coated with sweat, and whimpering with painful (but aroused) little gasps. She looked like she had just run a marathon and then gotten gang-banged by a varsity football team from an entirely African-American school. The idea that Luke had done this all on his own terrified Alex and Haley. Haley (who had seen girls been gang-banged by all black varsity football teams) was also more than a little impressed. Her brother was the kind of stud she had spent all senior year in high school looking for. The kind she would have happily cheated on Dylan with, and did, on more than one occasion. The only problem was that this time the pussy-slaying stud wasn't some handsome older boy but her baby-brother. Sick.

 

"Alright guys, time to leave," Luke said, angrily stroking his nasty tyrant of a dick. He was so anxious to cum that the underdeveloped muscles of his body were twitching.

 

"No way!" Alex yelled. "You . . . you raped her."

 

Luke snorted. "No! Rebecca was the one who suggested this. She saw me in my shorts in gym class last week and has been practically drooling over me ever since. She was on her knees the minute we got up here."

  
Rebecca sobbed and hugged her tired arms around Alex's surprising large bosom, pressing her own nubile chest against the other girl's clothed back.

 

"It's true," Rebecca cried. "I . . . I wanted to prove to my cousin Joyce that I could handle a bigger cock than her. Her stepbrother fucks us crazy hard, but we've gotten use to him, and Luke is the only boy we know who is bigger. We were going to take turns. We . . . we . . . we," she cried. ". . . but Luke is wwwaaaaaaayyy too big, and he fucks wwwaaaaaayyy too hard! No girl can handle something like that!"

 

Haley unconsciously licked her lips as she looked at the pulsing behemoth sprouting from baby Luke's groin. "I dunno," she whispered to herself. "I think I could handle it."

 

Alex was blushing bright pink and breathing loudly. The smell coming off of Rebecca's naked body was intoxication, and she could feel the young babe's nipples poking into her back. Alex had been attracted to other girls for a very long time, and she mostly watched porn for them rather than the men, but she was never so sure of it as she was right now, breathing in this girl's sexual aroma. Alex wanted to eat some pussy. Alex wanted to fuck the shit out of Rebecca. Alex wanted to be Luke.

 

"Alright! Seriously! Get out!" Luke yelled. "I need to cum bad! Really bad! I was really close before you guys interrupted us, and now my penis hurts crazy!"

 

"No more," Rebecca cried squeezing Alex's breasts. "I don't want to get penetrated by a cock ever again. I don't like boys anymore."

 

Alex liked the sound of that.

 

"That's not fair!" Luke yelled, standing up so fast that his meaty baseball-bat slapped against his stomach. "You've cum like ten time, you slut! You got me like this! Do you have any idea how long it takes me to cum! My balls hurt, you selfish bitch! I-"

 

SLAP!

 

Haley's hand flew across Luke's face so fast that it was nothing more than a sexy blur. Luke's eyes went wide as the pain from it reached his brain a millisecond after Haley had hit him.

 

"Luke! That is no way to talk to your date!" Haley scolded, talking on a very insincere impersonation of her mother. "You can't just blitz-rape girls like they're sex toys. You have to be gentle, considerate, and gentlemanly. You need to consider their needs before your own, and make them cum first. If you hadn't fucked this young lady like a piece of meat being tenderized maybe she'd be grateful enough to finish your freakishly large cock of with a nice hand-job or something."

 

"But she did cum first!" Luke complained. "I made her cum like ten times! Look how soaked my bed is. She was practically pissing herself with-"  
  


"Luke! Shut up and sit down!" Haley said, thrusting her perky chest into his and taking a very dominant posture.

 

Luke did as he was told, and he sat down in his computer chair, his huge testicles literally turning a soft shade of blue as the blood inside built up in pressure. Haley noticed this and suddenly felt a little bad for Luke. The pressure in his young cock must have been driving his little mind crazy.

 

"Oh, poor baby," Haley cooed, smiling condescendingly. "You balls really do look like they hurt. I bet you're so backed-up with cum that they're just ready to pop."

 

A tear rolled down Luke's cheek. "Y . . . yeah."

 

"Well don't worry cutie. Your big sis isn't going to leave you hanging like this pathetic toddler-fucking amateur did."

 

Luke looked up with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

 

Haley giggled softly and gave Luke her sexiest, most provocative smile. Her thumbs hooked around the hem of her shirt, and she slowly peeled it off her of sensual little body, revealing two perfectly shaped breasts held up in two tiny cups of a very lacey black bra, one that was so small that the pink rims of her nipples showed over the tops. As her shirt came off her head the hoop earrings she wore swung around her cheeks, sparkling like fishing lures. She dropped her shirt on top of Luke's cock, and it hung there like on a coat-rack. She then unclasped the metal stud of her jeans, the button popping free with a very loud echo in the tiny, sweltering room, and she slowly undid the zipper. She shimmied out of her tight 'fuck-me' jeans until they were around her ankles, and she kicked them away. Haley then stood there with her hands on her swaying hips, wearing nothing by her tiny black bra and even tinier black thong-panties, the material of witch barely covered the hairless mound of her very tight pussy.

 

Alex, Rebecca, and especially Luke were all frozen solid, stunned beyond words by the hypnotic sexuality of the Haley Dunphy, her lithe body swaying slightly with an almost supernatural eroticism. She very slowly slunk to her knees, gently pulling Luke's legs apart. With the tip of one finger she very softly traced the underside of his extensive shaft, starting at the balls and ending at the wide head of his cock. She then curled her finger under her thumb and flicked the tip of his cock.

 

SNAP!

 

"Ouch!" Luke whined, his cock swaying back a forth from the little bee-sting. He was so aroused and so stiff that a little white dollop of pre-cum was making a little pearl atop his cock-split. Haley pursed her lips as she stuck out the tip of her tongue and ever so gently licked up that small amount of pre-cum, almost like a hummingbird suckles on a flower.

 

Haley giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. But like I was saying, I'm not going to leave you suffering with blue balls this big," she said, cupping his balls. "I'm going to help you out. I'm going to drain you dry. I'm going to make you bust this nut so hard you'll fall asleep, and Alex is going to help."

 

"Wha-What!" Alex stammered, shaken out of her sex-fog.

 

Haley smiled. "Yeah. I know what a massive porn collection you have, you horny little girl. Go get your absolute favorite movies and clips and load them up to Luke's computer. We're going to have a movie night."

 

#####

 

"So, anyway, my name's Phil," Phil said, feeling a little awkward.

 

"Jason," the handsome young sex-angel said, reaching out and shaking Phil's hand. "I've been working at the hotel for the last couple summers. It's kind of a shithole but the pay is alright and I really don't have to work that hard. Plus, the next hotel down the street is just filled with sexy little girls and horny milfs desperate to get a pounding, and since I don't work there I don't have to worry about the ethical problem of sleeping with my guests. Not that I don't hook up with your guests a lot anyway. I mean . . . your wife for instance."

 

"Right. Smart."

 

Phil thought that getting to know Jason would make him feel a little less awkward about the fact that his wife had just chugged the young man's ejaculate like it was sweet-cream, but that attempt was spoiled somewhat by the reality that Claire was at this moment kneeling between Jason's legs and nursing on his erect cock like it was the absolute most delicious popsicle in the world. She was moaning deep in her throat as she ran her tongue over the young man's shaft, licking up every salty drop of sex on him. Claire kept looking up at Jason with wide-eyed glances, desperately seeking approval from her sexual paragon. Claire had fallen in love, at least for the night, and it was with this 22-year-old's hairless cock.

 

Phil couldn't be totally jealous though. After all, at that some moment his own cock was being very thoroughly sucked by the busty Asian beauty that Jason had brought with him. She was taking Phil so deeply that her chin came to rest in his ball-sack on the down-strokes, and her mouth puckered out when she sucked on his helmet on the up-strokes. She was good, almost professionally good, and the implants in her big tits were expertly done, clearly expensive work. Her wedding ring was solid gold, and the diamond on it was big enough to choke a child, so clearly she wasn't some cheap whore, but maybe a prized trophy wife. Phil reached down and gave one of her dark nipples a little twist, and she whimpered on his cock, even gagging a little, but she never stopped servicing him. Phil became a little curious about her.

 

"So what's your name?" Phil asked the slut sucking his cock.

 

She came up and slurped off his cock with a sexy smile. "I thought you'd never ask. My name is-GLUCK!"

 

Claire reached over and slammed the woman's head back down onto Phil's cock, the rigid shaft hitting her throat at on odd angle and causing her to choke. Her teeth came down just a little and her muscles contracted with a tight spasm, which Phil was ashamed to admit felt 'abso-fucking-lutely' amazing.

 

"Her name is Slut," Claire said. "Or Whore. Or Cocksucker. Or Fuck-Bitch, because that's all she's going to be for us. I don't want her to have a real name because I don't want her to become a real person. She's just part of our fantasy, okay? Fuck her and be done with her. Don't get attached."

 

Phil was stunned by his wife's growing dominance, but he was also greatly enjoying the feeling of Fuck-Bitch choking on his dick. "But . . . you know Jason's name."

 

Claire sucked one of Jason's apricot sized balls into her mouth and spat it back out. "Yeah . . . well . . . oops."

 

Jason laughed. "Don't worry Claire. You can call me Stud-King or something and you can be my dirty little Cum-sucker. And if anonymous sex is your thing then you'll really get along with my friends. They all go by pseudonyms anyway."

 

"You friends?" Phil asked, wondering what Jason meant, but he quickly found out.

 

A group of people suddenly emerged from around the rocky slope, coming into the light of the electric lanterns and splashing into the large pool of the hot -spring. There were at least a dozen of them, all young and hip and painfully attractive. A very tall, muscular black man with perfectly trimmed hair and flashing eyes was the first to come fully into view. The light of the lantern created a sexual maze of light across his ebony muscles, and his penis (even soft) was a true monstrosity of almost misogynistic proportions.

 

Claire took one like at the Nubian giant and her jaw dropped. "Oh . . . my . . . god."

 

"Claire. This is my friend from college," Jason explained. "Girls around her like to call him Pharaoh. Pharaoh, this is Claire."

 

Claire struggled to her feet but was still too shy to look Pharaoh in the face. "H-h-hello. I'm-"

 

She didn't even finished her name before Pharaoh plucked her off the ground and pulled her up for a deep, dominating kiss. Phil could see Claire's cheek bulge from the stud's invading tongue, and her eyes rolled back with pleasure. The chocolate anaconda hanging between the titan's legs started to come to life, and as its thick shaft pressed against Claire's vaginal lips she melted into him like butter on a hot skillet. She was in heaven.

 

Phil was alone, Fuck-Bitch was crawling in the mud a few feet away as she coughed and nearly puked from choking on his big dick for so long, but her place was quickly taken by a number of young ladies. The first of which was a skinny twenty-something with a tight body, spiky red hair, a body covered in some very obscene tattoos, and pieced nipples. She smirked at Phil with a very arrogant, bitchy condescension.

 

"Let me guess, that's your wife?" the tattooed bitch asked, sticking her thumb at Claire who was already on her knees trying to wrap her lips around Pharaoh bitch-breaker.

 

Phil nodded.

 

"And you've never seen your wife get 'blacked' before?" She laughed, causing her firm tits to jiggle, and the rings in her nipples to sparkle in the dim light. "Well have fun sitting there and jerking off while the rest of us have sex, loser. I can't stand faggots like you: old white men who can only get off watching their wives gets plowed by black men because you're so insecure about you-"

 

SMACK!

 

That pierced bitch squeaked as Phil's hand spanked her ass so hard that her feet briefly left the ground. She grabbed her tight ass and looked up at him, her large eyes wide with shock . . . fear . . . and respect.

 

Phil grabbed one of the golden rings in her nipples and twisted it so far around that she whimpered in pain and started to prance on the ground. Suddenly the dominant, gritty, badass bitch from seconds earlier was slowly devolving into a sniveling, submissive little girl. Phil's other hand smacked up into her pussy, causing her to yelp in erotic shock, and one of his fingers roughly probed into her pink pussy. She was tight. She was EXTREMELY tight.

 

"Well, look has hasn't gotten 'blacked,'" Phil whispered into her ear. "You're as tight as a virgin."

 

"I . . . I . . . I usually prefer girls is-"

 

"I don't care what the fuck you prefer. Bend over."

 

"I-"

 

"Bend . . . the fuck . . . over, and show me that pussy. And don't give me lip again, because if think my wife is about to get ripped up, honey, your little ass is in for a HUGE surprise."

 

He let go of her, and she did so, her large eyes sparkling with tears and she stuck her ass in the air and took a wide stance. She was dripping wet.

 

"Can . . . can I call you 'Daddy'?" the punk bitch asked, whispering shyly.

 

Phil pushed the head of his cock against her tight hole. "I don't care."

 

As he pushed in Phil noticed that another young girl hadn't split up with the others in the pool. She was a very, very young lady, maybe even no more than 15, but Phil was not ashamed to admit she was a very delicious looking piece of candy. She was short, peachy, with curly blond hair and big blue eyes. She had been watching and listening to Phil's sudden power-shift over the bitchy dyke, and she looked very aroused by it. Phil reached out and cupped one of her tender buttocks in his hand, squeezing a little.

 

"What's your name, cutie?"

 

"Ch-ch-"

 

"On second thought don't tell me. My wife was right. No names. Well just don't go anywhere, kiddo. You're next."

 

#####

 

The Dunphy kids had been watching porn for over an hour, and by now Luke's room felt like a rainforest. The air was humid and hot, so wet that to walk through it almost felt like swimming. The dark room was illuminated by two separate screens. Luke's computer was playing a series of short vids from cheap porn-flicks found on the internet while his television was blasting a full-length feature that Alex had hand selected. After a short build up in the plot they were already on their second sex-scene, and the handsomely rugged detective was having a three-way with the spoiled debutante and her busty stepmother, their sexual submission being their payment so he would investigate a mysterious death. The plot wasn't really important though. All that mattered was that the stepmother had giant fucking tits and the debutante had a perky little ass, and it helped that the detective was played by a stud with a big shredder of a cock. Amazingly though, the pornstar's dick was at least two inches shy of Luke's sperm-filled colossus.

 

Luke's cock was at full mast, so erect and hard that it was starting to turn red and the thick, pulsing vein wrapping up its shaft was beating visibly with his rapid heartbeat. Luke was sitting in his computer chair naked and dripping with sweat, biting his lip and moaning in pain as he sat trapped at the edge of orgasm, held there for over an hour by his sadistic, teasing bitch of a sister.

 

Haley hadn't disrobed anymore since she had an hour ago, so although her slender body was glistening with a sheen of hot sweat her glowing breasts were still hidden by the tight confines of her small bra, and her swollen vaginal mound only peaked above the lacey material of her very damp thong. She kept pushing Luke back down every time he tried to stand, dancing around him and gyrating her body at points in the porno when that crappy music was playing, other times she'd let her own hand disappear down the front of her panties and she'd finger herself to a particularly exciting scene. She's grind against the corner of Luke's desk, or even against the armrest of his chair, so close to his face that he could smell her dripping cunt, and his entire field of vision would be filled by her firm, perfect ass.

 

Haley didn't just dance for him though; she also touched him, but just barely. She'd stroke his giant cock with her thumb and index finger in a wide ring, barely grazing his skin as she gently went up and down. She'd handle his large testicles like she was examining fruit in a grocery store, rolling them around in her palm with little effort. Sometimes she'd lean in and let her puffy lips hover just centimeters above his raging helmet, always just about to kiss it, but never making physical contact. She'd blow on his dick though, and at this point just that was enough to make poor Luke's little brain boil like an egg inside his skull.

 

He wanted desperately to just reach up and rape her, but some part of his mind kept telling him that sex was the one line he couldn't cross with his sister. That, and his body felt strangely weak. It was like Haley's dancing and teasing was keeping him in a hypnotic state, all of his blood flooding into his penis and none of it into his brain.

 

Alex was equally frustrated. At this point she was seated on the floor, leaning against a small mountain of pillows and blankets, wearing nothing by a soaked tank top and her glasses. Rebecca was right next to her, naked as a jaybird, and although her pussy was still sore she was also gently palming herself as they watched the erotic film. At first Alex had been very shy about masturbating with this girl she had only met earlier this night, and she simply fingered herself under a blanket, but as time rolled by she slowly stripped down to nothing but her shirt and sat there with her legs spread wide and her hand ostentatiously rubbing her wet, swollen lips. Rebecca would lean against her a little, thigh touching thigh, leg touching leg, and even that slight sensation sent shivers through Alex.

 

"H-hot porn, huh?" Alex asked Rebecca, feeling very nervous.

 

"Yeah," Rebecca said. "That guy is so hot, and his cock is just the right kind of big."

 

"Yeah," Alex bit her lip. "I . . . uh . . . I love cock."

 

"Me too. And damn, what I wouldn't give to suck on that milf tits."

 

"Yeah, I-WAIT!" Alex's spirits rose so sharply she nearly came. "You . . . you like the girls in this?"

 

"Fuck yeah," Rebecca said. "I love cock, but I've never met a boy you can eat my pussy half as good as Joyce can."

 

"You . . . you have sex with your cousin?"

 

"Sure. We fucked each other this morning. We three-wayed with her stepbrother last night. I love sleeping over at her house. Her mom has super giant tits, just like this bitch on screen. Joyce gets grossed when I talk about how much Aunt Sarah's tits turn me on, but it's like . . . she just had a baby you know . . . and she's so full of milk that she has to change her bras twice a day. I just want to fucking gorge on her, suck her fucking dry, you know."

 

Alex had never seen Rebecca's aunt before, but her head instantly filled with the image of Rebecca sucking on the swollen, erect nipple of an older woman, her supple young mouth bursting with an excess of warm milk that washed down her chin and naked chest. Alex then saw herself there, wearing a sexy dominatrix outfit, and she was putting a collar on Aunt Sarah that said "MILK COW," before diving in for a feast of her own.

 

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked after Alex disappeared into her daydream for almost a minute.

 

Suddenly the door to Luke's room opened and slammed shut. Everyone looked up startled, their hearts racing with shock. Only Haley seemed unafraid of being caught, but she had been caught in the act a hundred times before with varying results. It was Rebecca's cousin Joyce, the bitchy girl with black hair.

 

"What . . . the fuck?" Joyce asked. "I've been stuck humoring that fat faggot downstairs while you've all been having a little orgy. No fair. I want in."

 

Alex finally recognized her moment. She stood up and peeled off her sweaty tank-top. The material was so wet that it clung to her skin and tickled as it slid off, wetting her hair in the princess. She exhaled loudly and stood with a dominant, provocative pose, completely naked except for a layer of sweat and her foggy glasses.

 

"Listen bitch. This is my porn-party," Alex said. "You want in? Well you've got to fuck me for it."

 

Joyce snorted and gave Alex a bitchy sneer, but she looked intrigued. She shrugged. "Shit . . . alright. I've been dying to get some all night."

 

Joyce quickly threw off her shirt and unclasped her bra, unleashing what was the largest set of tits in the room. She swaggered forward and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her in for a hard, completive kiss that was almost a little violent. Alex responded by roughly grabbing at the top of Joyce's pants and tugging them down, working enough room to get her hands between the other girl's legs where they quickly got to work stimulating her rapidly swelling pussy.

 

Joyce broke from their kiss and smiled broadly. "I hope you're good at eating pussy, because I-"

 

SMACK!

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex said, spanking Joyce's ass, more dominant than ever. "It's my party, it's my pussy that's getting eaten."

 

Alex put her hand atop Joyce's head and pushed her to her knees. Alex then lifted her leg up and wrapped it around Joyce's head, trapping her in a neck-lock that forced her face into Alex's sopping went cunt. Joyce only resisted a little at first, but soon submitted and began to lap at the top-bitch's sex-socket like it was filled with sugar. Rebecca was watching all of this with loud gasps, her flat chest blowing like a bellow as she suddenly felt the urge to finger herself as frantically as Luke had been plugging her. Alex noticed this and smiled.

 

"Hey," she said to Rebecca. "Why the fuck are you not licking my asshole?"

 

"I . . . oh . . . okay!" Rebecca happily complied, scooting in behind Alex and grabbing the juicy rump of her ass. She pried the cheeks apart and leaned in, her little pink tongue sliding into the clean, hairless crevice and making contact with the rim of Alex'a anus.

 

Alex was instantly in heaven, and she was suddenly realizing that Joyce cold have been a gold-fucking-medalist in eating pussy, because before she knew it she was cumming. Her knees wobbled and she wanted to fall over, but she managed to stand with the support of her supplicants as the pleased her most sensitive erogenous zones with their tongues.

 

"Oh . . . shit . . . oh holy shit," Alex started to moan, her voice getting higher and higher with every tongue-lashing her pussy took. "Holy shit I'M CUMMING!" Alex screamed, grinding her pussy against Joyce's face, gushing all over her as Rebecca was hit in the face by Alex's butt. Alex was cumming so hard that he knees buckled and she fell to the ground, and the two other lesbos jumped her, rubbing her breasts and fingering her still sputtering pussy, keeping her in a state of almost aching climax.

 

Luke's attention was totally taken away from both that porn and Haley's swaying body. He started jacking his mammoth trunk with both hands as he watched his former date push his older sister to the floor with a smothering kiss. Haley groaned angrily when she realized she wasn't the focus of his attention anymore. The flicked him on the top of his dick again with her sharp nail, causing him to wince in pain.

 

"Luke! Stop touching yourself! I didn't say you could cum yet!"

 

Luke growled at his thong-clad sister. "I can't take this anymore. I was ready to cum like half-an-hour ago, but you've just been teasing me this whole fucking time."

 

Haley shrugged. "Yeah . . . sure . . . but this is starting to be fun for me. I'll let you cum once I'm positive that you're at your absolute peak. Promise."

 

Luke snorted. "No deal."

 

He reached up and grabbed Haley by her curly brunette hair. She gasped as he yanked down, pulling her to her knees and plunging her mouth down his hot, rigid shaft. His wide, bulbous penis-helm popped through Haley's puffy lips and sunk into her throat, forcing her to curve at on odd angle because his dick was too hard to bend even slightly. She tried to scream but that just caused her to gag, and suddenly she was drooling around the warm base of his penis as bubbles of spit erupted from her nose. Her big, sexy eyes looked up pleadingly at Luke, but he only smiled back.

 

"You've been playing with me," Luke said. "Time I played with you."

 

#####

 

The little 15 year old girl with the curly blonde hair screamed as Phil popped her cherry, and her feminine sobbing mixed with deep, womanly moans of ecstasy as the unknown pain melted into pure pleasure. Phil hadn't been expecting this little cutie to be a virgin, especially considering her company, but apparently this was her first night hanging out with the 'hot-spring-breakers.' There had been something of a bet amongst the boys as to who would be the first to fuck her, and Phil was happy to know that he was the winner. He bent her petite body over the bathroom sink and started ramming her with the full force of a man who didn't believe in 'taking it slow.'

 

The party had moved on from the hot-spring hours ago, and the orgy-goers had left in groups of two and three, all of them promising to meet back up at a shared hotel room. Phil hadn't seen Claire leave, he had been too busy stretching out that tattooed bitch's ass to care, and when he was finished with her he took the blonde teen and left a couple other people for a neaeby resort next to the one Claire and he were staying at.

 

The first thing Phil had seen when he walked in was his wife riding Pharaoh on the couch, her slender body barely able to slide down the full length of his womb-buster as her bounced her entire form up and down in his lap like a little girl. Claire had a cock in either hand and one in her mouth, which was the only think muffling her screams. When one of the hard studs finally busted into her mouth he'd switch out with another one, and Claire would have a few seconds to wail and scream about how hard Pharaoh's big black cock was and how much she loved being a whore.

 

Phil's new little girlfriend had been a little intimidated by all the group sex, so he took her into the bathroom, sat her down on the toilet, and pressed the hard tip of his cock against her pouty pink lips.

 

"Never sucked a cock before?" he asked.

 

"No . . . I mean . . . yeah. Just not one this big . . . or smelly."

 

"The smelly ones taste the best. Trust me. Open your mouth and suck it."

 

Phil pinched her little button nose and her mouth popped up, allowing his fat cock to stubbornly slide into her hot, wet little mouth. Her cheeks bulged with his meat cramming into her throat, and she did choke a little at first, but it wasn't like before his balls were slapping against her chin and she was moaning like a baby being fed mother's milk. When Phil did pull out there was so much spit in her mouth that a dozen strands of saliva connected his cock to her lips, and she tried to suck it all back up because Phil had been right: it was delicious.

 

Phil then kneeled on the floor and spread her little legs, revealing her hairless, smooth, fresh little cake. He dove in with a lust he hadn't felt in years, and he ate that little slut until she was crying senselessly and swaying on the edge of consciousness. He could tell she was a cherry just by the way his tongue felt as her probed her. She was tight, extremely sensitive, and her hymen was filly intact. It was then that Phil grabbed her by her hair and slung her over the bathroom sink, lifting her cute little butt high enough that his could wedge his still diamond-hard cock into the soft crevice of his flesh.

 

"Oh god . . . DADDY!" she screamed as Phil ripped her cherry in two.

 

Phil actually did wonder how the kids were doing. He hoped Luke wasn't giving his Haley too hard of a time.

 

#####

 

Luke was fucking Haley harder than she had been in a long time, harder than even some very beefy lifeguards and quarterbacks had been able to. After raping her throat for several minutes Luke finally allowed her to slurp her way off, and she fell to the floor gasping for air and retching up wads of spit that his penis had packed into her gullet. Her lithe body snapped back up like a whip as she tried to kick him in the balls, but Luke was faster. His hand grabbed the clasp of her bra and tugged, snapping it off of her body and allowing her small but buoyant breasts to jiggle free. He pushed her back onto the floor, and although she tried to kick him with her gazelle-like legs Luke had no problem pealing her tiny thong off her body. Faster than she could react, he swooped the thong around her neck and turned into a makeshift collar, pulling her back to her feet and leading her to his bunk-bed like a bitch on a leash. He tossed her down and she fell on her stomach, her long legs splaying out wide open, and allowing Luke's starving phallus a perfect target. He lined up the head of his dick to Haley's tight little pussy, and he pushed.

 

Haley's eyes rolled back as she hasped. She had never been penetrated so deeply so quickly. Every hot, colossal inch of Luke sinking into her with one masterful strike, his tight ball-sack slapping against her clit. She tried to scream but didn't have the air. Luke was holding onto the thong around her neck very tightly, almost choking her as he started to plow, his doughy hips slapping against the tight muscles of her inner-thigh. His cock was hitting her perfectly. He went deep, he went hard, and the whole while his rugged shaft slid over her g-spot and pusher her clit against the bed. Suddenly it didn't matter to Haley that Luke was choking her, raping her, and bending her body back into a painful horseshoe shape. She didn't care because she loved getting fucked, and she hadn't been fucked this good in a long time.

 

"Oh . . . . fuck . . . Luke . . . oh god, baby . . . harder . . . harder . . . . own it . . . beat that pussy up . . . hurt me . . . oh god." Haley cried, tears pouring from her eyes as freely as girl-cum was starting to gush from her juicy little cunt. To Luke it felt like was juicing an orange against his dick that way the hot, sticky cum washed over him, and he liked it.

 

"Holy shit," Joyce said, wiping her lips clean of Alex's pussy. "That little retard really knows how to fuck."

 

"Tell me about it," Rebecca said, rubbing her still bruised vagina.

 

"He's like . . . totally killing her!" Joyce said, her voice husky with admiration but also genuinely afraid. "He's ripping her pussy apart!"

 

"Don't worry," Alex said, crawling back to her feet and pushing the two other girls off of her naked body. "I've got something that'll help."

 

Alex walked out of the room naked as a jaybird except for the sweat and cum clinging to every inch of her body. Manny was in the hallway, still wearing his stupid tuxedo and looking rather pathetic. He nearly feinted when he saw Alex strutted down the hall wearing her sexy glasses and fuck-else. He was far to shocked to even say anything, and he just stood there agape.

 

Alex had nothing to say either. She just pushed him out of her way and he nearly fell down the stairs. He was hypnotized by her ass as she strutted into her room and slammed the door shut. Moments later she reemerged, wearing a very risqué latex thong . . . and something else.

 

It was a big, black, rubber strap-on dildo.

 

The fake cock bobbed in the air as she strutted back to Luke's room not even bothering to give Manny a second look, and he almost feinted when he saw the way the tight latex thong dug into the crack of her ass. For Manny's part he was certain he had just seen the most erotic sight of his entire life (other than the many times he had spied on his mother masturbating or cheating on Jay, his stepfather), and he felt a strange but familiar sensation in his pants. He looked down to see that he had just spunked in his pants.

 

Alex reentered the sexual jungle without any conscious memory that she had even seen Manny. The sight of her tremendous black cock cutting into the dim light of the room drew little giggles of approval from Rebecca and Joyce. The black penis's rubber shaft was glowing blue and orange as it reflected the light of the television, and the same colors were reflecting off of her glasses. She looked terrifying, demonic, but incredibly sexual.

 

Luke was still standing at the edge of his bed, pounding away at the now vegetative Haley, whose eyes had rolled back into a blissful white and her mouth hung open so that her tongue flapped out. Alex was sure that if she had asked Haley a simple question, even something as basic as what he name was, Haley would be unable to answer. Luke had fucked her into a state of sexual retardation, and it was only getting worse, judging by the dripping mess that the edge of the bed was becoming as Haley pissed herself with cum.

 

Alex strode forward, smirking a little, finding it kind of silly that this was going to be the first time she had gotten to use this dildo on anyone but herself. Rebecca and Joyce saw what was coming, and they could barely contain themselves.

 

Alex stood behind the thrusting Luke, and she tapped the cold tip of her dildo against the back of his anus. Only now could the girls see that the reason her pseudo-cock was so shiny was because it was dipping with lubricant. Luke didn't stop pounding Haley into oblivion, but he did look back a little. He couldn't see what was happening, but he knew something big, hard, and thick was digging into his backside.

 

"What is that?" he asked, pissed that he had been interrupted.

 

"I thought you might want to find out what it feels s like to be Haley right now?" Alex said, sounding more sarcastic and sadistic than ever before.

 

"What? I don't-"

 

THUNK!

 

Luke screamed at Alex grabbed his shoulders and slammed her hips forward, digging into the carpet with her toes and she drove ever last stubborn inch of her cock into Luke's asshole. She should have gotten more lube she realized . . . a lot more. She could literally hear Luke's muscles stretching to accommodate the massive invader, and even though it was only halfway in his prostate already felt like a slap of meat being tenderized. Haley began to move, grinding back and forth, driving her fat dick deeper and deeper into Luke. This motion forced the crying Luke to buck his hips as well, and he began to fuck Haley all over again. He let go of the thong-leash he had around her neck, and Haley slumped to the bed barely conscious, panting like an overworked dog. Alex reached down between her legs and squeezed Luke's testicles, now really fucking him with hard, dominant thrusts.

 

"Why (SLAM!) don't (SLAM!) you (SLAM!) go (SLAM!) to (SLAM!) bed (SLAM!) you (SLAM!) little (SLAM!) bitch!"

 

Alex drove the cock deep, smashing his prostate like an egg beneath a sledgehammer. He leaned back and whimpered as he came, his hard dick spewing massive quantities of hormone-packed sperm right into Haley's body. She filled up instantly and started gushing out the sides of her tight but battered vagina, thick white globs of spunk shooting up across her back and Luke's stomach. The hours of teasing and foreplay had put his large balls into a critical boil, and finally all that angry, youthful, horny energy was released in single back-breaking, mind-shattering, ball-busting orgasm. Haley was cumming to, crying out in her sex-daze like a nymphomaniac having a nightmare about being raped by a horse. Alex came too, a satisfying little tingle spreading through her body as she held Luke in place.

 

After holding him there for over a minute, just letting the moment really sink in, she finally let him go, and Luke collapsed onto Haley's semen-coated back, equally unconscious. Alex took a step back and slowly withdrew her large cock from his ass, the rubber sliding free with a pleasing, flesh-stretching sound, the bulbous head coming free from the boy-pussy with a loud 'POP!"

 

Alex grabbed one of Luke's t-shirts off the floor and started to polish her dick off with it. She turned to Rebecca and Joyce who were kneeling on the floor with reverent awe, groping each other's bodies.

 

"So," Alex said, holding her big dick up in front of their faces. "Which of you sluts in next?"

 

#####

 

Phil was the first to wake up the next morning. Sunlight was pouring through the large windows of the hotel room, and through the almost transparent curtains he could see the silhouettes of bikini-clad young women walking by as they headed for the pool.

 

Just to stand up he had to push the bodies of three naked women off of him. He recognized them all. The Asian wife who had left her husband alone all night, the tattooed bitch who had tried to mock him, and the petite body of the little blonde girl he had popped. She fell to the ground with a cute little squeak but didn't wake up. No wonder. If half of what Phil remembered was real than he had royally fucked her up, taking and using her in ways that could not be considered ethical.

 

The room was filled with naked, sweaty, sex-stained bodies, now over a dozen of them. At some point the party must have picked up a few more guests. On the floor was the ripped, semen-soaked remains of a maid's uniform, but Phil had no idea who it had belonged to. Much of the clothing was shredded and ruined in one way or another.

 

He found Clair on the bed, lying atop a mountain of muscular young men. She was a mess. There wasn't an inch of her skin that didn't have at least a small layer of dried semen coating it, and the only places where she was even mildly clean was where some girl had squirted onto her. She was a wreck, a used and abused orgy hit-piece who had gotten passed around like stolen Playboy among a circle of 14 year old boys.

 

Still, for some reason, glowing in the radiant light of the morning, she was still beautiful.

 

"Come on, honey, "Phil said, nudging his wife awake. "We should get going back. I think it's already past noon. "

 

"Pha . . . Phil," Claire said, pulling herself out of a deep gang-bang induced coma. "Wha . . . where are our bathrobes?"

 

Phil shrugged. "Probably back at the hot-springs."

 

He pulled her off of the bed and held her naked body against his, her knees were so weak she could barely stand, so she just pressed into him, her breasts mashing against his chest.

 

"Phil . . ."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Happy New Year."  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Haley Dunphy moaned loudly despite herself as the hot water from the showerhead washed over her naked body, nearly scalding her smooth, flawless skin. Steam filled the bathroom within seconds so thickly that the large glass doors of the shower became opaque and cloudy. Despite the incredible heat in the room Haley was still shivering, even though her body was glazed with sweat and her head swooned with an intensely warm haze. Her hands ran up her slender, bow-shaped little body; around her narrow waist, cute hips, perky ass, and finally her soft, young breasts. Her nipples were hard, like little pink diamonds pointing straight up. They ached, and Haley couldn't ignore them. She bit her lip as she twisted and prodded them, stepping closer into the shower so that hardest blast of the water hit her directly between her legs. Her knees melted like warm wax, and she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out. It was 6am and Haley was already masturbating, as she had most of the night before. She couldn't help it. She had been like this for weeks: perpetually and increasingly horny, just like every other person in the house it seemed like.  
  
Ever since the Dunphy family returned from their New Year's trip to Palm Springs a few months prior things had just been different. Haley and Alex had caught Luke fucking the daylights out of some little girl from his class, and the Dunphy sisters were shocked to discover that there 14 year old brother was swinging some serious pipe. Things got hot, humid, and a little crazy after that, with Haley performing a maddening strip-tease for her little brother while Alex discovered her uber-dominant lesbian personality that had been festering beneath her normally sarcastic, shy persona. The night ended with Haley losing control to Luke, who fucked the shit out of her with that fat cock of his (which was easily as thick around as her ankle), and then Luke himself getting fucked up the ass like a faggot-bitch by a dildo wielding Alex.   
  
And that was only the beginning.  
  
Alex had taken pictures of them, all of them, having sex, begging naked and coated in cum, of Haley wearing her damp thong-underwear around her neck as a leash, and also of Luke with a foot-long black dildo buried up his rectum.  
  
"I own you now," Alex's voice echoed in Haley's body like an unwanted orgasm. "You two are my bitches, my personal fuck-sluts. You are going to do every perverted, degenerate, and disgusting thing that comes to my mind whenever it comes to my mind, whether it's sucking my pussy or letting me ram your organs up into your chest with my fat strap-on, you don't have a choice. And if either of you tell Mom and Dad, I'm going to post all these fun pictures of you guys online."  
  
Haley and Luke had no choice but to submit. These last several months had been a confusing erotic hell for them both. Haley hated the submission and humiliation she was forced to endure almost every night at the hands of her sadistic little sister, but at the same time she loved the constant and ever increasingly potent orgasms she had been achieving. Her body was developing into a sexual beacon, and recently her body had become so sensitive that sometimes during sex, when Alex was fucking her from behind or finger-fucking the shit out of her, Haley would cum so hard she'd cry.  
  
The memory of the last time Alex raped her was fresh in her mind, as were the welts on her tight little ass, and as she thought about it she started stroking her clit, and then slapping it. She was about to cum. She was about to scream.  
  
"Whoever is in here, I'm coming in," a masculine voice said into the bathroom.  
  
It was Phil Dunphy, Haley's father.  
  
Haley wanted to scream "Holy Shit!" but held it in. The door was swinging open and through the foggy glass Haley could see the tall outline of her naked father entering the bathroom. Haley tried to back off from pleasuring herself but her body wouldn't allow it. She was too far gone. She was cumming.  
  
"Sorry," Phil said, lifting up the toilet seat and aiming his substantial sausage at the bowl. "It's an emergency.  
  
Haley inhaled deeply and then held in a scream that threatened to blow her head off. "Uh . . . uh . . . oook-k-kay . . ." she whined, barely able to make out the words. Her knees were shaking so violently that she slipped and landed on her ass, which made a little splash against the shower floor. Her pussy hit the smooth surface of the marble and that sensation sent a shockwave through her body that almost knocked her out. Suddenly she came. Haley was cumming so hard that her vision went blurry, but somehow she managed to not scream, although the effort to keep it down was pushing against her sternum and her ribs felt ready to snap.   
  
"Are you alright?" Phil asked his daughter. He didn't wait for a response before handling his business though. Using both hands to hold his large, low-hanging cock, his bulbous head suddenly erupted a spray of piss that could have come from a horse, and although he was trying to aim it right into the bowl the spray went wild, splashing against the seat and lid.  
  
"Ye-ye-ye-yeeeesssssss," Haley moaned, tears blinding her eyes as she involuntarily and pathetically wiggled her pussy against the hard floor. It really felt like her cock-pocket was just going to explode, and she still wasn't sure if her orgasm had climaxed yet. The pressure was just building and building, and looking up to see the foggy image of her father's muscular ass and huge dick was not helping much.   
  
Luckily the sound of his piss striking the bowl was loud enough that Haley was pretty sure he couldn't hear her swollen pussy slapping against the floor, or her tiny pained squeaks of suppressed pleasure. The worst of her orgasm had passed by the time the glass door swung open and Phil stepped into the shower.  
  
"Haley, are you alright?" Phil asked, looking down at his daughter who was sitting on the floor with her legs splayed wide open. Even from this angle her vaginal mound looked swollen and raw, and since Haley shaved it bare he could see her pink clit sticking up like a little thumb.  
  
"Ye . . . . yes daddy," Haley gasped, finally regaining control of herself. "I . . . I just slipped."  
  
She looked up to see her father's meaty sex-muscle hanging directly over her face. Her large eyes went wide as she took it in for the first time. It was big, thick, and even though it wasn't erect it seemed to hang away from his body with an impressive heft. Unlike Luke's penis which was smooth and peachy, Phil's cock was wrapped in pulsing veins, rough wrinkles, and was a shade darker than the rest of his body. It was messy too, still wet with the deepest residues of his wife Claire. Haley had heard them fucking all night, just as they had almost every night since New Years. Haley's parents never even tried to hide it from the kids either, and they left the door open sometimes out of carelessness. The night before Haley had to fall asleep to the sounds of her mother screaming and crying erotically as Phil rutted her against the wall they shared. Phil fucked Claire so hard that things in Haley's room would bounce off of her desk and shelves, and she could feel the vibrations of his mighty thrusts in her own bed. Now Haley finally appreciated just what her mother was dealing with. Phil's cock looked merciless, vicious, and it was slowly twitching back to life.  
  
Phil couldn't believe he was getting hard again, even after busting three nuts in a row into his wife's well-used body, but as he looked down at his gorgeous daughter his body responded immediately. Haley was his most beautiful child. Her slender body, the graceful arch of her back, the flawless silkiness of her skin, and those large doe-like eyes. It didn't matter that she was his daughter, because Haley was a nymph, a little sexual demigoddess, and Phil's cock wanted to destroy her.   
  
"Well . . . be careful sweetie," Phil said, finally tearing himself away and exiting the bathroom, leaving his perfect, vulnerable little girl to finish masturbating, as he knew she had been. Phil had turned just in time, because with a sudden rush of testosterone his cock sprang to life, and stood out from his body like a piece of drift-wood, hard and implacable. Claire was probably sore, but she was still going to get it again.

#####

Haley was just turning off the water when the door to the bathroom opened again and in walked two smaller figures, each totally naked. Haley turned to see that it was Alex and Luke, her little sister leading the way and pulling Luke by his monster cock like it was a leash. There was a wicked, sadistic little smile on Alex's face as she looked over Haley's mature, developed body that was so much more enticing than her own. Alex wasn't unattractive, but her breasts were small, her waist wasn't much narrower than her hips, and her ass didn't stick out like a perky bubble as Haley's did. Alex had other talents though, namely her ability to fuck her siblings into submission like a pair of pathetic sluts.   
  
"Luke's horny," Alex said, slowly stroking her little brother's cock in her hand. "Bend over the toilet. I want to watch him fuck you."  
  
"He's only horny because you keep giving him handjobs," Haley complained. Although her body was begging for a proper plunging she was humiliated that it had to come from her 14 year old brother, even though he happened to have a bigger dick than any boyfriend she had ever fucked.   
  
Alex shrugged. "Whatever. Bend over, bitch."  
  
"No! I'm tired of this shit! I shouldn't have to-"  
  
SMACK!

Alex's hand slapped up between Haley's open legs so hard that it sent the elder sister to her tippy toes. The sudden strike of Alex's palm against her sensitive clit, not to mention the probing fingers that followed, left Haley cringing with barely suppressible arousal.

"Bitch, you're wet," Alex whispered. "I know you want this. You fucking need this. A slut like you can't even go a day without a dick. And besides, if you don't do as I say, I'm going to email every fucking person in the city those pictures I took of you with Luke's big fuck-stick up your ass. You know the ones, the ones where he's strangling you with your own panties while cock-punching your stomach."

As Alex whispered her threat she tweaked her sister's nipples, pushing Haley into a whimpering state of obedience. Alex smiled confidently as she watched the first tear roll down her older sister's beautiful cheek, and she licked it up with her tongue, leaving a trail of spit across Haley's face from her lips to her eye. Alex loved the way dominance made her feel, and she loved how easily it had been to break Haley. Luke had been even easier to tame, but he never even resisted really. All Alex had to do was touch his cock and he'd get so horny he would go practically brain-dead, hypnotized by her talented hands. He had been Alex's loyal little sex-puppy ever since New Years.

"Haley, I love you," Alex said sarcastically, "but if you don't bend over that toilet right now and stick that sumptuous little ass of yours in the air I am going to have to hurt you. Don't make me hurt you, Haley."

Haley bit her lip and nodded, crying a little as she gracefully fell to her knees and turned around, pushing her chest against the cold lid of the toilet and raising her perfectly cambered ass into the air, wiggling it a little as her legs shook with aroused fear.

Alex moaned quietly to herself as she also slunk to her knees and took her sister's ass into her hands, gently massaging the soft cheeks in her palms before prying them open. Haley cried out a little as Alex's thumbs dug into her soft muscles, and she whimpered when Alex pulled her ass open to reveal the tiny, faultlessly clean little asshole hiding there. Alex leaned in and kissed her sister's anal ring, sending a tiny jolt of pleasure up Haley's spine that made her hair stand up. Alex moaned deliciously as her tongue wiggled out and began to moisten the small orifice, penetrating it just a little bit as she pushed wads of spit up into her sister's rectum.

Haley moaned with her eyes cringed shut and her mouth wide open. She hugged the toilet bowl like she needed it to survive, and against her will her body began to shudder with the quivering force of pre-orgasmic euphoria. She couldn't understand why her asshole of all things was so sensitive, or how Alex was able to stimulate it so powerfully.

Alex giggled as she pulled away, looking down at her sister's now lubricated backdoor. Haley sighed loudly when the stimulation stopped and her senses returned, but moments later she felt something round, smooth, and incredibly hard push against the soft tissue of her anus. Her little hole puckered and resisted, but the thick muscle pushing against it simply twitched and pushed in. She couldn't resist it, and the unused muscles of her apple-shaped bottom stretched to accommodate the thick invader.  
  
"No, please, Alex," Haley whined, trying to keep her voice down, but her panic was making her heart jump around in her supple chest, and her voice cracked. "Not in my ass."

Haley looked up to see Alex smiling down at her. The dominant little sister was slowly guiding Luke's impressive tool into his Haley's ass with one hand, and with the other she was slowly wedging an intimidating double-ended dildo up into her own pussy. Alex's laughter was dominant and evil, but as the thick rubber pushed up into her gut she whimpered from sheer feminine instinct. Still, she now had a giant black cock sticking out from her waist that easily rivaled Luke's own, except that hers could go forever without popping a nut and going soft.

Haley wondered if that big black dildo was going to be for her, but it wasn't. Alex stepped behind Luke and pushed him forward, forcing his cock deeper into Haley's bowels, filling her so much she felt like puking. Luke was whimpering with a confusing mix of dread and excitement as he felt his own ass being pried open. Alex was whispering something nasty in his ear, but other than the words "bitch" and "so tight" Haley couldn't make it out.

Alex put the head of her double-dildo against Luke's tight boy-pussy and slammed forward, ramming all eight inches of black cock up his ass in one go, smashing into his prostate with a violent punch. Luke actually did scream as his large balls swung from the force of the impact, and Haley whimpered when they swung up and hit her in the clit. Luke groaned and his knees buckled. Alex started to fuck him hard with long, powerful strokes, and his whole body responded by gyrating, driving his own cock in and out of Haley's tight ass like a piston for a raging locomotive.

Haley's tongue hung out of her mouth and her large eyes rolled up as she was quickly fucked into oblivion, and her diminutive mind was swallowed up by the force of a deep, almost painful orgasm that came from her body being split in two. The last thing she clearly remembered was the feeling of Luke's rock-hard cock suddenly bulging and getting even harder, becoming so erect inside her she felt like her hipbone would snap, and then her bowels suddenly being filled with thick, hot, gooey cum in quantities she could not contain. Her tight little hole gushed like a plugged up geyser around the thick base of Luke's gut-buster, and at the same time Luke was crying out in excruciating pleasure as his prostate was being juiced like an orange. Alex held him tight as an intense but manageable orgasm shivered through her own body, and she pushed her fake dick so deep up her brother's ass that his feet actually left the floor for a moment.

Alex sighed loudly in lustful satisfaction as she suddenly pulled out of Luke, the head of her cock tumbling free from his ass with a loud 'POP!' Luke was barely conscious as he stepped back and pulled his own cock free from the bowels of the totally catatonic and exhausted Haley, whose ass was dilated and oozing with cum. Alex reached around Luke's waist and gave his wet, sticky cock a few strong strokes, causing him to spurt out a few last strands of cum that went flying across Haley's back and into her hair, but that was the last Luke's body could muster before finally blacking out, and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

Alex pulled the double-dildo out of her body and dropped it onto Luke's face, and then stepped on his chest like some barbaric queen claiming victory over a defeated beast.

"You guys are starting to bore me," Alex said, fingering herself and letting the drops of honey fall onto Luke's face. "Maybe it's time I traded up."

#####

By the time Phil got back to the bedroom he shared with his lovely wife his cock was at full mast. His dick was so hard and slightly jagged that it looked like there was an actual bone running though it, and it pulsed with a physical anger that was intimidating, and frankly almost misogynistic. The funny, modest, and slightly wacky Phil that most people knew was gone. That Phil's dick was soft and shriveled up. This Phil, the one with the big, brutal, pussy-breaking torpedo of a dick was the one who took a slut like Claire Pritchett and fucked her so hard she became an obedient little housewife. Claire had been with dozens of men before Phil, whereas he had only been with a few women his whole life, but the first time he went balls deep into that skinny blonde skank and punched the bottom of her stomach with his cock made one thing very certain: he owned her.

Claire was lying face down on the bed, her face buried in a pillow that was wet with sweat and tears, not to mention torn open at several spots from Claire's teeth and claw-like nails. Phil had left her alone almost ten minutes ago, but she was still shuddering and spasming from the last series of multiple orgasms he had given her. Her back was arched a little and glistening wetly with sweat as well as dried streaks of cum from one of the many nuts Phil had decorated her with. Claire's legs were spread wide open which revealed just how red and swollen her pussy and ass were, both having survived an entire night of brutal punishment. She sobbed a little into her pillow as her body was wracked with aftershocks of sexual pleasure, and Phil could actually see her pussy gush a little when her body stiffened uncomfortably, leaving an even bigger damp spot on the bed. It looked like Phil would be in the market for yet another mattress soon.

Claire looked up from her pillow and smiled weakly up at her master. "Damn stud, you almost broke me in half last night. I'm actually having trouble keeping up with you recently. That cock of yours just won't-"  
Claire's smile melted into a shocked gasp as she looked right into the angry red eye of her husband's rigid fuck-stick, standing up just as erect and impatient as it had ten hours ago when their combat began.

"You're right," Phil said, patting his wife's head sympathetically as he noted the fear and exhaustion on her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized that he wasn't done with her yet. "You have been having trouble keeping up." Phil pulled her head forward and pushed the globular, purple head of his slut-slayer into his wife's mouth. She was so weak she couldn't even move her head back and forth, so Phil did it for her, even though she made pathetic little choking and gagging sounds. Once he was sufficiently wet he pushed her head away and mounted her, now pushing her face back into her tear-stained pillow. She bit it to stop herself from screaming, and Phil brought the wet tip of his meat-mallet to his wife's swollen, cum-gushing pussy for the umpteenth time. He pushed in without any foreplay or ceremony. He just needed to get off one more time before he'd let his wife finally get some sleep, but that last orgasm wasn't going to come easily, not with the fresh image of Haley in his mind. He could still see her, smell her even, sitting on her adorable butt in the shower, her perfect little breasts quivering from masturbating under the hot water. Phil wanted to fuck his sexy, stupid daughter so much that his cock hurt. He wanted to destroy her pink pussy so much he resented her, and the thought of such a perfect little cock-cushion beings so close to him but still out of reach made him angry. Phil took that anger out on his wife's pussy, and Claire realized it. As her fucked her hard, fast, and deep the power of his blows was causing the bed to rock back and forth, hitting the walls so hard that things were falling off of the bookcases. Biting the pillow wasn't enough anymore, and she leaned back to futilely scream up at God . . . or Phil . . . she couldn't tell. Phil grabbed her hair and yanked back, bending his slender waif of a wife into a horseshoe shape, and then reached over her arm to take a handful of her small, perky breast, squeezing it so hard that the pliable flesh oozed around his fingers.

"PHIL!!! OH GOD PHIL FUCKING BASTARD FUCK ME!!! FUCK YOU SLUT WIFE!!!" Claire yelled deliriously clawing at the bed with such furry that she was cutting the sheets up, and crying in a bewildering mix of pleasure and pain. She couldn't handle it anymore; her pussy was just too raw. This had to be the last time.

"Oh God . . . fuck . . . fucking . . .slut," Phil gasped driving his cock in and out with slower but more violent strokes. This was it. His balls felt swollen and empty, but from somewhere in his body came one last rush of hot, noxiously salty cum, scalding his wife's insides with a sudden shot that hit her like a punch to the gut.

"PHIL!!!"

Phil inhaled, ready to scream his wife's name, but then he stopped himself. He was about to yell out 'Haley.'

"AAAAAGGHGHH!!!" Phil screamed instead, grabbing his wife's neck and choking her, holding her writhing body still as he held fast against the hurricane of his own climax, his muscles blazing with a deep burn and his hot, hairy chest dripping profusely with sweat. He stank, his wife stank, and their entire room stank. It smelt like a rainforest of sex and sweat and cum, and Phil was the alpha male of this small, private jungle.

He collapsed onto his wife, his face pressing against hers, his chest slathering her back with sweat. For several minutes they both just lay there gasping and panting like overworked greyhounds, their nimble bodies shivering with exhaustion and a deep, satisfying burn. Claire could have never gotten a feeling like this at the gym, and she wasn't at all surprised to have found that her grueling sex-sessions with Phil were doing wonders for her body. Her abs were flat and etched with a small six-pack, her butt was firm and perkier than it had been when she was 25, and her small breasts which had began to droop suddenly sprang up with new, sexual life. Phil had also benefited from these nightly trials of sexual combat, as now his body seemed to perpetually emanate a thick, masculine musk of pheromones and confidence that just made women around him wet themselves. He had even been getting looks from girls Haley's age, that look of curiosity and eagerness that young girls got when just awakening to their full sexuality, their young and impatient bodies crying out for a strong, dominant male to initiate them into womanhood. Phil could have fucked any number of those slutty little pieces of jailbait, but the only one he wanted was sleeping in the bedroom down the hall.

But there was one other.

"Claire," Phil whispered in a deep, assertive voice, letting his wife know that he was about to issue a command.

"Yes," Claire squeaked, praying that he wasn't already hungry for more, although she could feel his softening cock twitching inside her.

"Do you need a break?"

"Oh god yes," Claire sighed. Any mores sex and she'd die.

"Alright. But I don't, and I'm going to need some more pussy pretty soon regardless of whether you're ready or not."

Claire shuddered. She understood what Phil was going to ask of her. "Who?"

Phil smiled like a lion as he leaned down and kissed the back of his wife's neck. "Gloria."

Claire inhaled deeply and bit her lip, but she didn't cry. She knew this had been coming for a while. Phil had always wanted her stepmother, Gloria Marie Delgado Pritchett, a woman who was two years younger than her. Claire hated it, but even she could not deny that Gloria was a goddess in the most carnal sense. Her breasts were full and buoyant, her face exotic and lovely, her lips full and soft, her body the perfect and impossible mix of curvy and slender, not to mention soft and tight. Her ass swayed like a wrecking-ball when she walked around in a skintight dress and stiletto-heels, and her big, hard nipples always seemed to show through whatever she wore. There wasn't a man in her entire family who hadn't been caught starting up and down Gloria's intimidating, cock-popping body, and that included Cam and Mitch. Even when she had been pregnant with Fulgencio, Gloria had been a beacon of sexual energy, like a living fertility goddess, but now that her baby was born she was magically restored to her perfect, impossible beauty, except now her firm, fat tits were even bigger than before, and her nipples stuck out so stubbornly they could have been used to cut glass.

Claire hated that this gorgeous, superior, younger woman was her mother, and that Phil was so obsessed with her, but Claire also hated the way her pussy looked like it just gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson, so she knew what she had to do.

"I'll take the girls over to my dad's tomorrow," Claire said. "He's out of town. I'll . . . I'll find a way to get you alone with Gloria from there."

Phil kissed his wife on the forehead. "Good girl," he said, and finally rolled over to fall asleep. As his cock withdrew from her pulverized pussy it freed a backed up tidal-wave of semen that suddenly rushed out of her and saturated the sheets. Claire felt like she was sleeping in a hot, salty marsh but she was too tired to even consider changing the sheets, and she fell asleep.

#####

"Claire! Alex! Haley! I'm so glad all the girls are coming over!" Gloria exclaimed in her thick Columbian accent while opening the door to the opulent modern home owned by her elderly husband Jay.

"Well sure, Gloria. I just figured it's been so long since . . . oh!" Claire had been about to say that it had been too long since they had all been together for a little 'girl time,' but the words were slapped out Claire's mouth when she saw Gloria.

The South American goddess was practically naked. Worse than naked, she was dressed more provocatively than a pornstar on the cover of a magazine. Gloria stood in the doorway of her home in all her tanned, buxom glory, every sumptuous curve of erotic body on complete display. Her silky black hair trailed down her shoulders but she did have a sharp pair of expensive sunglasses over her forehand, and on her wrists were a number of small but extremely expensive diamond studded bracelets, and other than that the only thing covering her voluptuous body was a bikini so microscopic that it would have been risqué for a Barbie doll. Two tiny triangles of bright red material covered Gloria's erect nipples so scantily that the dark rims of her areolas were visible around the edges, and the red triangle covering her plump, hairless pussy was so tight that the impression of her vulva and rather large clitoris were clearly visible.

"Do you like my new swimsuit?" Gloria asked. "Jay bought it for me."

"Of course he did," Claire growled through clenched teeth.

Claire was dressed so much more conservatively she looked like a nun, and yet she was still wearing what she thought was her sexiest bikini. Her blonde hair was tied up into a messy just-got-done-having-sex bun with loose strands over her pretty face, an open white blouse that was as transparent as tissue paper, and a blue bikini that cupped her perky breasts and ass perfectly, but not nearly as provocatively as the tiny red triangles which somehow weren't popping off of Gloria's massive gravity-defying breasts.

"Wow, Gloria. You look . . . wow," Haley said stepping inside. She was biting her lip and actually reacting a little shyly to the sight of her grandmother in a spaghetti-string thong, but she was probably the second most scantily dressed herself, wearing a dark blue bikini that rode so low on her slender waist that the adorable cleavage of her ass showed.

"Maybe Grandpa Jay will get us bikinis from the same place," Alex joked, strutting into the house with a bit more swagger than her sister or mother. She was the most covered up of the four, being the only one in a one-piece that covered all of her chest and ass. It was the kind of swimsuit you were supposed to wear at school and looked extremely boring, but somehow it clung to Alex's body in a way that accentuated her taut young form, and it did nothing to hide how erect her nipples were.

"Manny's upstairs, but I told him to leave us alone, and I hired a sitter to watch the baby," Gloria said, wrapping her arm around Claire and leading her to the pool. "After all, this is girl time, right?"

"Oh, absolutely," Claire said, feeling a little sick about her plan now. "Some privacy will be nice. There are some things I want to talk to you about."

#####

Phil walked around his house impatiently, struggling to find a comfortable position with the massive tent he was pitching in his pants. He couldn't believe his luck: Claire had agreed to seduce Gloria for him. He was finally going to get to fuck the woman of his dreams . . . the SECOND woman of his dreams after Claire that was. But Claire was going to be there, so it wasn't really cheating, even if she wasn't going to participate. Her pussy did look a little fucked up this morning, being so swollen and sensitive. Claire had hissed in pain just putting her panties on, and it was pretty clear that any further beating from Phil's clit-crusher might send her to the hospital. Phil was so excited and horny he couldn't sit still, and no matter how many times he beat off his dick just stayed as hard as a rock. It was getting hotter to, so hot it almost felt like it sizzled against his hand.

Not sure what to do, Phil went to check on his son Luke who was the only other person in the house, since the girls were all at Gloria's. Phil came to his son's room and was going to knock but the door was already a crack open, and the sounds coming from inside her a little suspicious. Phil listened to the sound of Luke grunting and panting, and the sound of hard flesh smacking against hard flesh. Phil got a little closer and looked in. He wasn't too surprised to see his 14 year old son masturbating, but he was surprised to see that the buck naked teenager was sporting an erect cock that could have been ten-fucking-inches long, maybe even as long as Phil's own bitch-breaker, only Luke's penis was smooth, hairless, and a little less thick. The horny boy was grunting and even whimpering a little as he jacked his massive cock with both hands, licking his lips and leaning back in anticipation of an imminent explosion of boy-batter. Luke actually looked dizzy he was so intoxicated by the sensation of sweat-slickened palms slapping his super-sized slut-slugger.

Phil had to know what had his son so horny, so he leaned into the room a little and almost lost his shit. On Luke's computer screen was a video . . . a video of Haley!

Haley's perfect beautiful face filled the screen, scrunched up in adorable pain as her slender body rocked back and forth, her chest bouncing slightly and her nipples poking up. Phil was almost in a state of pure bliss at the sight of Haley clearly getting her brains fucked out, but then he looked closer and so who was fucking the shit out of her.

It was Alex.

Phil's youngest daughter was behind Haley wearing a dominatrix outfit that left her own breasts bare but the rest of her chest covered in black latex. She was smiling dominantly and holding Haley by her ponytail as the she thoroughly reduced her older sister into a sniveling, submissive little bitch.

Phil burst into the room. "Luke! What the hell are you watching?"

Luke spun around in his chair. "Dad-"

But it was too late, Luke couldn't stop what he had started, and although he squeezed the base and neck of his cock with both hands there was no stopping the wave of spunk that he had so vigorously summoned from the depths of his young balls. Luke gasped and squeezed his cock tighter, choking it like a snake he meant to kill, but that only made the venom spit out all the harder. The first blast of solid white spunk that leapt out of the pink head of his cock flew up right into his eye, catching him by surprise. He leaned back but not in time to avoid the second spurt which hit him in the forehead, or the third which sailed over his head and landed in his hair. After that there was no stopping it, and Luke's cock was frothing and spitting like a toy volcano at a science-fair, covering his smooth chest and face in thick layers of viscous boy-butter. Luke finally tried to aim his spitting dick away from his naked body, but all that did was send wild flying strands of cum all over his room, hitting his computer monitor, keyboard, and even knocking an action figure off his shelf. Luke's virile eruption lasted only ten seconds, but for Phil who was watching his son spew a bucket's worth of nut-butter it felt like an eternity. When it was finally over Luke was panting and gasping for air, too exhausted from the power of his orgasm to even be embarrassed. His big dick slackened a little, but it stayed plump and semi-erect, standing out from his body a full seven or eight inches.

Phil stepped into the room and looked down at his cum-covered son, and then he looked at the computer screen to discover there were a dozen files labeled things like 'Haley Sucks Cock,' and 'Haley Takes it Up Her Ass.' Phil's penis was so erect the zipper of his jeans was about to break and Luke saw that right away. To him it looked like his father was smuggling a five-pound sausage in his underwear.

"Luke," Phil growled, flexing the muscles in his arms and sounding every bit as dominant as he did right before fucking the shit out of Claire. "I'm only going to ask you once. Don't lie to me. If you do, I swear to God that you will regret it. Where . . . did . . . you get . . . this . . . video?"

#####

Claire grumbled to herself as she watched Gloria rubbing her perfect, tanned body down with a slippery sheen of tanning-oil, causing her large, full breasts to sparkle like two polished stones, and the impossible tight muscles of her stomach to stand out with accentuated, athletic glory. 'This fucking bitch just had a baby,' Claire thought to herself, 'how is she so fucking hot?'

It made Claire feel less than confident about her own body, but she had nothing to be ashamed of. Her slender form was just as tight, her breasts small but perky, and her ass well-toned from all the grueling hours she spent in yoga and on the treadmill. Claire was thinking the same jealous thoughts about Gloria that every other mother in town thought of her, but she was still just a milf, and Gloria was a goddess.

"Hey mom," Alex said, her wet, dripping body strutting over on the hot cement. "Haley and I are done swimming. We're going to go shower and head home, okay?"

"Alright sweetie," Claire said. "You don't want a ride?"

"No," Alex smirked and bit her lip. "Haley and I are going to stop by a friend's house on the way."

"Well . . . alright," Claire allowed, although she wasn't sure why Alex was smirking in such a naughty way. Claire watched her two lovely daughters walk back in to the house, and she couldn't help but notice that Alex's hand was cupping Haley's ass a little tightly, more like a possessive girlfriend than a sister, almost as if Alex was leading Haley in the house against her will. Haley looked back over her shoulder shyly. She was blushing, and her large eyes fluttered nervously.

"Aie, aie, aie," Gloria whined loudly. "I hate getting tan-lines. They look so slutty." As she made this somewhat ironic statement she pulled back the tiny triangle covering her erect nipple, revealing a somewhat paler patch of perfectly smooth skin beneath. She was fingering the tight camel-toe over her pussy as well, revealing another paler patch of skin. "Claire, do you mind if take this off."

"I . . . uh," Claire stuttered. Her heart was pumping, and it wasn't just because she was nervous about asking her mother to fuck her husband. Her nipples were suddenly erect, and her vagina tickled almost painfully. Claire suddenly realized that she was just as sexually drawn to Gloria as Phil was. The realization made her want to vomit.

Gloria didn't even wait for an answer. She pulled at her top until it snapped off like a rubber-band, her large breast bouncing free and her hard nipples growing like the antennas of a snail. She stood up and inches away from Claire's face leaned over and peeled her microscopic thong down her curvy legs, tossing the tiny bikini away like a piece of trash. She laid out again on the pool-chair, running her hands down her naked, glistening body and moaning slightly.

Claire didn't even notice she was touching herself until she looked down and saw her hand burying down the front of her blue bikini-bottoms. Shyly she pulled it back and moaned herself, her whole body itching to masturbate. She couldn't believe how passionate she had become. Getting fucked to sleep by Phil every night for the last few weeks had turned her entire body into a big, slutty erogenous zone. She looked back at Gloria's pornographic form, and she gasped loudly when she saw that her mother's nipples were capped by little white pearls of milk.

"Gloria! Are you . . . are you lactating?"

Gloria moaned a little in response, already half-asleep in the hot sun, but suddenly she looked embarrassed and hugged her large breasts down to hide her shame, but the pressure only made the lactation worse, and suddenly her large nipples gushed with two squirts of warm, fatty milk. The white cream stood out starkly against her mocha skin, and it slowly dripped down her voluptuous curves like sticky semen from a cumshot.

"I . . . I'm sorry," Glory shuddered, embarrassed and shivering with arousal. "It's been like this ever since Fulgencio was born. Even after feeding him I have to . . . I have to milk myself just so I won't leak all day. All of my bras are damp, and I have wet spots on my blouses. I'm sorry. This must look disgusting."

"No," Claire said, standing up and peeling off her own bikini-top. She stood over Gloria with a dominant, wide stance, swaggering her hips erotically. "I think it looks delicious."

"Claire!" Gloria gasped, wide-eyed and trembling. "What are you . . . OH!"

Gloria cried out as Claire climbed on top of her, smiling like a hungry cat, and puckering her pink lips down on one of Gloria's hard nipples. Claire squeezed the firm meat of her globular breast as she sucked voraciously on the nipple, and her mouth instantly flooded with a wave of warm, deliciously savory milk. So much of it came out so quickly that Claire actually couldn't gulp it down quickly enough, and it oozed out the side of her mouth and pooled down into the deep crevice of Gloria's immaculate cleavage.

Claire pulled back up and smiled naughtily down at her step-mother who was looking up at her older step-daughter with erotic shock. "Claire . . . I . . . I . . ."

Claire silenced her with a deep, moaning, tongue-filled kiss that pushed the taste of milk into Gloria's mouth, and her dark brown eyes rolled up from the sheer pleasure. Gloria's toes curled, her clit popped out of its hood, and her skin prickled with goose-bumps. Gloria reluctantly broke from the hot, sloppy kiss so she could cry out in excruciating pleasure, her tear-filled eyes crunched up in orgasmic pain. She was cumming. Just from a kiss, she was cumming.

Claire felt amazing. She felt dominant. She felt sexy. She had made this large breasted, perfect goddess cum with nothing more than a kiss. Claire suddenly felt a lot more confident, and she knew she was going to have Gloria wrapped around her slender finger (and then Phil's fat cock) with ease.

"Gloria," Claire whispered into her mother's ear. "When was the last time you got fucked?" She emphasized the word 'fucked' with a husky voice. "And I don't mean sex. I mean FUCKED! When was the last time my father pulverized your pussy into a wet, broken puddle? When was the last time he rutted you so hard you couldn't walk the next day? When was the last time he popped your pussy so hard that your screaming woke Manny up? When was the last time he made you suck his cum-covered cock after sex, holding you by the hair like a dirty whore, fucking your throat so hard you choke, but you were still grateful for it?"

A single tear rolled down Gloria's supermodel cheekbone. Her plump lips were quivering. "A . . . a really long time," she admitted mournfully.

Claire smirked arrogantly. "Well not for me. Phil fucked me so hard last night our bed-frame broke, the third bed-frame we bought this year. Phil fucked me so hard last week the neighbors called the police, and I had to talk to them in nothing by my bathrobe, with mascara running down my face and Phil's cum coating the back of my head. Phil has been fucking me so hard that it hurts now, and frankly I just want a break. But Phil's not tired, and somehow that fat cock of his just won't stay soft for more than six hours. So tell you what, 'mom,' why don't you come home with me tonight, and help me out."

Gloria was panting so hard it felt like she was going to pass out. "You . . . you want me to have sex with Phil?"

"No," Claire chuckled conceitedly, shaking her head centimeters above Gloria's, their lips brushing against each other's. "I want you to get FUCKED by Phil."

#####

At that moment Phil was beating his massive dick with both hands, sitting naked at his son's desk, dizzy with lust as he sped through video clips and jpegs of Haley being fucked and toyed with in every humiliating, degrading, and disgusting way possible by her younger sister. Phil's head was so hot and his body so soaked with sweat that he wasn't even considering why or when Alex had become such a demented little dominatrix, but he was grateful, because it meant he got to finally beat off to the sight of Haley's nubile body shaking violently with a series of forced orgasms. This cemented it. He needed to fuck her.

"Dad?" Luke's quivering voice came from the door. He had come back from the shower. He was holding a towel but he was still naked, and the impressive trunk he had inherited from Phil hung down from his hairless pelvis like a baby's arm.

Phil didn't stop pumping his cock like a 12-gauge shotgun though, and he didn't try to cover himself up either. He didn't give a flying-fuck if his son saw just how thick and monstrous his boss, pussy-breaking, bitch-taming, womb-busting dick was. In fact, he wanted Luke to see this, to know what his father was using on his mother every night. Phil knew that Luke was going to respect him more than ever after this, just as he respected Jay for bagging an erotic goddess like Gloria.

Phil came, and he came hard. The rugged, red helmet of his cock shooting a thick strand of cum several feet in the air and splashing against the computer screen, coating Haley's digital face just as he wanted to in real life. He came again, soaking Luke's keyboard under a tidal-wave of white, creamy ooze. A few stands streaked across his hairy chest, and one shot over his shoulder, splashing over a pile of Luke's clothes. If Luke had a massive nut (as his sister's assured him he did) than his father's was beyond massive. His father's ejaculation was biblical in proportion, his cock pumping enough thick cum to drown a woman.

Phil's orgasm lasted an eternity, and even after it ended he spent a several long moment just sitting in the chair and panting heavily, his body glazed with sweat and slowly oozing cum. He looked Luke in the eyes and stood up, waking over like a giant ready to stomp on a hobbit. The first thing Phil did was grab his son's semi-erect penis and push it against his own. Luke looked down and saw just how much bigger is father was. The rough, rippled flesh of Phil's cock was much wider around than his own, and the angry red helmet of his mammoth mallet came up several inches higher than the pink cap of Luke's own.

Phil smiled condescendingly. A hierarchy had been established.

"Luke," Phil said to his stunned son. "You are going to tell me everything you, Haley, and Alex have been up to recently. You are going to tell me when, why, and how Alex has become such a tyrant around here, and then you are going to help me get her alone."

Luke looked up at his father, awestruck with instinctual admiration for the superior male. "W-why?"

"Because," Phil said. "I'm the boss around here. I own this house, and I own everything in it, including you and Haley. Alex has been fucking pussy that doesn't belong to her, and now that little bitch needs to learn her place."

Luke felt his father's cock twitch angrily, and her understand exactly what Alex was in store for.

####

"Ouch! Ouch! Fuck! Stop! Please! Alex! AAGGHH!" Haley cried and yelped like a little girl being spanked as Alex roughly finger-fucked her ass. They were in the shower together upstairs, their discarded swimsuits soaking at their feet. Alex held Haley tightly by her hair, holding her in place as her other hand plunged upward with cruel, violent strokes, three fingers going knuckle-deep in and out of Haley's tight little ass.

"I know you're watching," Alex yelled out, her voice barely above the roar of the hot water pouring over their naked bodies. "Come in here, you pathetic pervert."

Haley was in too much mind-numbing, erotic pain to notice Manny shyly stumbling into the bathroom, one hand buried down the front of his pants, tugging at his diminutive little pecker. He had watched Alex and Haley walking up the stairs together, and he saw the way Alex's hands possessively groped her older sister's body, and they way Alex forcefully kissed her as she pushed Haley into the bathroom. Manny had been there the night Alex blossomed into her Queen-of-Hell persona, and he had been obsessed with her ever since, beating his tiny boy-clit off to the thought of her every night, and wetting his bed with a tiny dollop of watery cum before falling asleep. Alex knew. It amused her.

"Do you want to watch her cum, Manny?" Alex asked, withdrawing her fingers and slapping Haley's tight, perky ass. "Do you want to watch me cum too?"

Manny was on the verge of tears as he nodded. He was so horny it hurt. His chest was tight. Was this what a heart-attack felt like?

Alex smiled evilly. "Alright. Two-hundred dollars."

"What?" Manny asked.

"Two-hundred dollars. I know your mom at least has that much in her purse downstairs. Go be a good little bitch and get it for me. Then I'll let you watch."

Manny was stuttering like an idiot. "But . . . but that's stealing. I'll get caught."

"Manny!" Alex yelled, angry and commanding. "This is the closest you will ever, EVER get to fucking me or any other girl. Go get that money so you can at least see what real sex looks like, you pathetic, fat little faggot. NOW!"

Manny darted out of the room and down the stairs so fast he almost tripped and broke his neck. His pants were falling down his ankles as he went into the kitchen looking for his mother's purse. He was so intent on stealing the money that he didn't even notice what was going on outside (Claire was currently kneeling between Gloria's wide-open legs and eating her pussy like a starved lesbian), so he just grabbed the wallet and headed back upstairs.

By the time he stumbled back into the steamy bathroom Alex already had Haley on her knees, and Alex was grinding her pussy roughly against her older sister's face and gasping in a hot panic. She was already cumming, and the joyous expression on her face as she screamed at the ceiling told Manny just how much she loved being a dominatrix.

Manny had only a few second left to enjoy the moment with her, so he quickly tugged down his pants and started whipping his little dick with the two fingers and a thumb that he could fit over it. Alex gave out one last deep, dominant, gratifying grunt of pleasure as she came all over Haley's face, and Manny at the same time unleashed a few timid spurts of watery goo onto the tiled floor. It wasn't much, but for a loser like Manny it was the most intense sexual experience he was ever likely going to have, and he was so dizzy from it that he fell to his knees.

When he looked up he saw Alex looking down at him with a smug expression. She was standing with her legs wide apart her wet vulva looking him directly in the face. Whimpering just a little, she relaxed her muscles and let loose a hot stream of urine right onto his face. It was clear and tasteless because Alex drank so much water, but it was hot enough that to Manny that it felt scalding. He just sat there and took it, honored by Alex's attention.

When she was done Alex plucked Gloria's wallet out of his hand and sauntered out of the bathroom. "Get dressed, slut," she yelled back to her sister who was still recovering on the floor of the shower. "You ass is going to make me a lot more money tonight."

#####

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Haley whimpered as Alex rang the doorbell to the fraternity house labeled Alpha-Alpha-Alpha. Haley was wearing a set of very skimpy clothes that Alex had selected for her, and even for a girl who liked to dress provocatively she felt embarrassed to be seen in suck slutty attire. Her supple breasts were covered by a small pink tube-top that had the word 'SLUT' written on it in big white letters, and her tight little ass was barely covered by a pair of denim shorts that had been cute so high that they were practically a thong.

"Can't believe what?" Alex asked. "That I'm finally pimping you out like the cock-hungry whore you naturally are? Face it Haley, you dropped out of college and only got an A+ in the classes with professors you were willing to fuck. I mean, you practically majored in sucking cock, and minored it taking it up the ass. The least you can do is work that dirty slit of yours so I can afford to go to a good college."

The door to the fraternity opened and out stepped a tall, handsome young man wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His chest and arms were well muscled, and his underwear bulged with an impressive endowment that almost rivaled Luke's.

"You the slut?" the college boy asked, licking his lips as he looked Alex over, not even noticing Haley at first. Alex was dressed pretty provocatively herself, wearing tight black jeans and an even tighter black corset that pushed her young breasts up almost painfully high.

"No. I'm the pimp," Alex sneered. "This little retard is the slut," she said pointing to Haley. "If you can afford her."

The stud disappeared for a moment and came back with a wad of cash. Alex counted it out and was happy to see that it was all there. Three thousand dollars.

"Alright," Alex said. "This jizz-jar is all yours for the next twenty-four hours. You and your brothers can do whatever you want with her, and make her do anything that your filthy, misogynistic minds can thing up. But don't, DON'T damage my property. You can rough up her pussy and run a train on her ass, but don't leave any bruises on her face or body, or I'll charge you double."

The sexy jerk smiled wickedly as her grabbed Haley by the hair and pulled her inside. "Might be worth it. Alpha-Alpha-Alpha fucks harder than any other frat in the state."

"I know about your reputation," Alex said, rolling her eyes at the stupid, macho attitude. She gave her frightened sister a kiss on the lips before swaggering away. "Have fun, Haley."

#####

When Alex got home she saw her mother's minivan in the driveway. She had expected her mother to stay at Gloria's a little longer, and not wanting to be caught wearing her tight, slutty clothes Alex decided to sneak in through the back. The moment she crept into the house though she was confronted by Luke. Alex was a little confused to see that Luke was naked, and his big dick hung from his waist already semi-erect, which was strange since both of her parents were home.

"Luke, you stupid boy-slut," Alex hissed. "Mom and Dad are home. What're you dong wandering around in the buff?"

Luke was afraid of Alex, he had learned to be after all the times she had shoved a giant dildo up his ass, but he stood his ground. "Dad wants to talk to you. He's up in your room."

Alex's eyebrow cocked in confusion. "Dad?"

Alex was so confused that she didn't struggle when Luke stuck his hand down the front of her pants and pulled her by it, leading her upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Haley. Her naked brother pulled her inside, and Alex was overwhelmed by the warm, salty smell of musky sex. Her computer was playing a video she had taken of Haley, her sister's crying, orgasmic face filling up the screen as she was anally plunged by Luke's fat cock.

Standing in the middle of the room was a god. No! It was her father. Naked and pulsing with dominant, masculine energy, his behemoth trunk stuck out from his body as erect and hard as an elephant's tusk, and it even curved slightly upward like one too. Alex had thought Luke was big, but even his smooth ten-incher looked average compared to the rugged gut-buster that her father had equipped to his stunning body.

"Da-da-daddy?" Alex cried, afraid, uncontrollable tears rolling down her cheeks. She was pressing her legs together tightly. She couldn't tell if she needed to masturbate or pee.   
  
SMACK!

The back of her father's hand slapped across her soft cheek so hard that it sent her glasses flying into the wall, shattering them. Alex was so stunned that she didn't even feel her ass bounce on the ground, and after a few seconds of deliriousness her vision cleared, and she looked up to see her father's massive two-handed war-hammer hovering above her head.

"Where is Haley?" Phil asked, the veins in his dick pulsing angrily.

"I . . . I . . . I," Alex stuttered.

SMACK!

Phil's heavy cock came down so fast Alex didn't even see it move, but she sure felt it. The hard penis slapped across her face even harder than his hand had, literally slapping the spit out of her mouth.

"Where?" Phil roared

"I . . . I . . . I," Alex cried. One of her eyes was swelling up. Had her father given her a black-eye . . . with his dick?

SMACK!

Phil's phallic thunderbolt came down again, this time bashing Alex's puffy lips so hard that one burst open, and a small trickle of blood ran down her chin. One more hit like that was going to leave her unconscious.

"Where is she?"

"I . . . I . . . I pimped her out Daddy!" Alex cried, sobbed really.

"What?" Phil asked, actually dumbstruck despite having watched all the degrading things Alex had done to her siblings.

"I'm whoring her!" Alex cried. "I just left her at a frat-house. They paid me three-thousand dollars so they could gang-bang her, Daddy! She's there right now!"

Phil raised his fist and for a moment Alex thought he was actually going to punch her in the face, but instead he took a fistful of her hair and shoved her forward, plunging in rock-hard cock into her mouth and down her throat. Resistance was impossible. His hot meat cut into her like a knife, and despite being thicker and longer than anything Alex had ever even considering swallowing before, she took it until his walnut-sized balls slapped against her throat. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out, and she tried to breath, but all that did was cause to start gagging. She wiggled and kicked, and she even started slapping he hands against her father's solid abs, but Phil held her tight with ease. Spit started to bubble around her lips and drip down her chin. Snot snorted from her nostrils as she gagged on his iron pole, and her nose actually started to turn blue from asphyxiation. Phil's cock twitched slightly, only slightly, but it was enough stress that Alex thought her neck was going to snap.

"Listen . . . to me . . . you little . . . bitch," Phil said in slow, calm words. "You are going to go back to that frat-house, and you are going to get your sister out of there. I don't care if you have to give the money back. I don't care if you have to pay them back more. I don't even care if you have to serve up your own pussy in her place, but you are going to get her back. Do you understand?"

Alex tried to nod, but the cock impaled in her throat was so deep she couldn't move her neck. She just looked up and felt tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Good," Phil said, knowing his daughter's dominatrix spirit was broken. He let her go, and she slowly, painfully slid off the rugged meat of his cock, popping free and falling to the floor half-dead, gasping for air desperately, choking on her own spit.

"I should rape the shit out of you right now. Rip your ass in two," Phil said, measuring his incredible cock against Alex's face. From base to tip it ran an implausible distance, all the way from her beasts to her eye socket, which the giant helmet of his cock filled easily. "And I will. But not until after you get your sister back. Things are going to be a lot different around here, Alex. A lot different."

Alex tried to say something, but all that came out was a pathetic, feminine whimper.

Phil grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. Slapping her on the ass he sent her running down the hallway and out of the house to go save her sister. Even though her pants were black there was a visible dark spot forming on her crotch. She was pissing herself.

"C'mon son," Phil said to Luke, giving his son's thick penis a hard squeeze. "Let's go fuck your grandmother like she deserves."

#####

Gloria was lain out naked on Phil's bed like an Egyptian princess, her bronzed body covered by nothing but a wet sheen of oil and some rose petals that stuck to her sticky skin. The room was hot and humid, sweltering with the salty stench of sex, condensation dripping from the ceiling. She was panting and gasping drunkenly, her body having been worked into a sexual frenzy by Claire over the past hour. Gloria had been teased, tickled, groped, and squeezed by her step-daughter, but not once had the slender blonde allowed her to cum. Not once. Gloria was in so much pain she was crying a little, and her pussy wept so much there was a puddle on the bed.

Claire paced around her like a sadistic lioness, occasionally groping one of her mother's breasts and slapping her swollen vulva. Claire was naked as well, but her smile flashed like a knife and made he look deadly, and she carried a small bottle of oil and a bouquet of roses that she sprinkled over Gloria's naked body, preparing he like an ancient sacrifice to an evil god. Claire's smile widened as the door opened and in stepped her adorable son, his cute face instantly struck numb by the blast of sexual energy in the room. His impressive young penis leapt up at the sight of his naked mother and grandmother, so much blood rushing away from his brain that he almost passed out. Then Phil came in, his pussy-shredding dick sparkling wet with sticky saliva. Claire wasn't sure who had been choking on her husband's fat cock (Luke?) but she was glad they did. Gloria's pussy was swollen shut, and it was going to take a lot of lube for such a wide weapon as Phil's to get in there.

"Mom," Luke gasped, barely able to breathe in the muggy room. "I don't know if this is . . . if this is alright . . . but . . . but-"

Claire silenced her lovely son by leaning over and kissing him on the lips, pressing her perky chest into his flat, soft body, and feeling his burning hot penis push against her stomach. "Oh baby," she cooed. "I'd fuck your brains out right now, I swear to God, but mommy's too messed up for sex."

Luke saw what she meant. Her pussy was raw and battered, tenderized by a long month of Phil's incessant pounding. Luke didn't say anything but nodded stupidly.

"Tell you what stud," Claire said giving him a wink. "While your father shows your grandmother what it's like to get fucked by a real man, mommy is going to give you the best blowjob ever. Sound good?"

Luke almost passed out, but Claire caught him and carried him over to a chair. Sitting him down, she kneeled between his open legs and cradled his balls in her hand, gently stroking his shaft. She didn't want him popping too soon. She was so amazed by her son's size, only 14 and yet sprouting ten inches of virginity-destroying manhood, she wondered if Luke would by bigger than his father one day.

That day was not today though, and Phil strode over to Gloria's whimpering, writhing form, his nearly fifteen inches of female-apocalypse so swollen that his foreskin looked ready to snap. He held it over Gloria's head and let her soak it in for a few moments, her flustered brain barely able to comprehend just how brutally fucked up she was about to get. She was trying to say something, but all that came out of her quivering lips were little gasps and chokes. She was crying profusely, her body melting like butter on a red-hot skillet.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked.

Gloria couldn't remember the English word for 'yes,' but her body responding by shivering with a small, subtle orgasm that caused milk to pearl at the top of her nipples, and her clit to stand out a full inch from her blisteringly hot vagina.

Phil bent down and planted his mouth over her scalding hot pussy, sucking up the excess juice like she was a hot, wet watermelon, his tongue playing cruel games with her clit. Gloria inhaled suddenly and wailed, her voice breaking and wavering as if in pain, but this wasn't pain. This was nirvana, and Phil was just getting started. He bit down on the puffy brown lip of her vagina and pulled back a little. Her body responded but gushing like a broken faucet, dousing his face in salty cum and soaking the bed so much that it must have been dripping underneath.

Phil backed off and looked at the destruction he had already wrought. Gloria was suffering an almost violent series of spasms as if her body was being electrocuted, the tight muscles of her abdominals contracting so much a six-pack showed, and her breasts constrained so tightly that jets of milk shot off several feet into the air.

Phil mounted her, laying his hot body over her slippery, wet form, and he plunged down onto her tits, sucking and biting at her nipples like they were actually edible, squeezing them so hard that they unleashed what felt like a gallon of hot milk into his mouth and across his back. Gloria gritted her teeth and her fingers dug into the mattress, her body straining against the onslaught of her orgasm like she was on a dangerous rollercoaster. She was flushed in the face and sobbing loudly as her chest burned with a feeling she had never experienced before. It was like she was cumming in her chest, experiencing an orgasm in two separate parts of her body at the same time.

"Phil . . . oh God . . . Phil," Gloria spoke though a veil of sexual flames, worshiping her god of salvation and her demon of torment. She was no longer on earth. She was melting in a sea of lava somewhere deep in a hot universe of endless stimulation. "Phil . . . I love-"

"TAKE IT!" Phil grunted, pushing his ramrod cock against the swollen meat of her pussy with sudden, violent vigor. She was so swelled with cum that her pussy had become as tight as Claire's anus (before Phil had worn it open) but he pushed regardless. He gritted his teeth and roared, the muscles in his neck bulging obscenely as he dug into the tight tunnel of silky but solid pussy, fighting for every-fucking-centimeter. Gloria's eyes were wide and her mouth opened in a giant circle, and although it looked like she was screaming no sound came out, only a hot exhalation of breath. Then something broke. Whatever muscle had been keeping Phil at bay snapped back, beaten and broken into place just as Gloria was being broken into her new, submissive role as Phil's bitch.

"Enjoying the show stud?" Claire whispered up at Luke, who was so stunned by his father's power that he was shivering. "Your father's a beast, isn't he? Women love men like him, but don't worry Luke. I'm going to teach you to be just like that. You are going to get more pussy in college than you'll know what to do with." As Claire made her promise she ran her tongue up and down the smooth length of her son's teenage-jailbait-breaker, sucking on the pink head like it was made of candy and stroking it with both hands. She kept him just on the edge of climaxing though; never letting his bouncing balls boil over. She wanted him to cum at the same time his father did. She wanted to pop him like a bottle of champagne.

Phil wrapped his arms underneath Gloria and lifted her up, fucking her in the air while he kneeled on the bed; as if she weighed no more than that ninety-pond 14 year old girl he had broken in on New Years. Phil bounced Gloria in his lap so hard that her ass slapped against his thighs. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Gloria's eyes rolled around in her skull without direction, her tongue protruding from her mouth like a retarded dog in heat, and her tits bouncing on her chest so much that they came up and slapped her in the face, gushing with little spurts of milk the whole while.

Phil then spun her over and slammed he face first into the damp mattress, drowning her in her own puddle of cum while he took her from behind, griping her long black hair as he pummeled her from a superior position. He fucked her so hard that he pushed her off the bed and her upper body hung over the side like a wet towel. Still he fucked her, even though her tits smashed against the floor and her head tilted at an odd angle.

Phil's entire body froze up as he felt an orgasm ready to erupt, so he stopped. He flexed every muscle in his body and gritted his teeth, holding back his orgasm by sheer force of will. He pulled out, ripping his cock from Gloria's body with a wet explosion of cum, almost as if he had just popped a water balloon with his dick. Grabbing Gloria by her hair, he flung her back onto the bed and she bounced off it so hard she almost went back to the floor, but her grabbed one of her fat tits and pushed her down. Grabbing her other tit, he pushed her breasts together and then stabbed his long, pulsing cock into the soft cleavage of her chest, sandwiching his wet sausage into the swollen milk-bags.

"Open you fucking mouth!" Phil roared.

Gloria's eyes were closed but she complied, opening her mouth and sticking out her long tongue. Phil's cock ran such an impossible length that he was able to titty-fuck her and plunge several inches of his wide gullet-stuffer into Gloria's mouth, his spherical helmet filling her so completely that both her cheeks bulged with it, and even as his balls rolled over her chest he was still able to impale her deep enough to feel her tonsils bouncing against his urethra. The sound of his cock slapping the inside of her throat was like a baseball bat beating a wet back of clothes, but Gloria didn't gag or choke. She took it like a champ, even slathering her tongue along the underside of Phil's godly weapon, grateful and worshipful for every divine centimeter of it. She had just enough cognitive ability left in her hot, empty skill to reach back and grip is tight ass, pulling him in deeper as one of her long, sharp fingernails found the rim of his anus.

"Ah . . . ah . . . ah," Now Phil was the one grunting weakly, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying, and his orgasm was cumming with a furry that he knew was going to hurt him. There was no stopping it though. Like a cliff-diver or a sky-diver in that one terrifying moment after leaping, Phil was just beginning to descend, and there was no going back. "AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!"

Phil screamed. His first blast of cum hit the back of Gloria's throat so hard that her head snapped back, her lips popping off of the wide rim of his bulbous helmet. That one blast had been enough to fill her completely, and her mouth overflowed with semen as thick as pancake-batter. She choked on it finally, and bubbles of the vicious cum bubbled out of her nose.

It was a rather long time before the next blast came, Phil's salty-canon visibly swelling to accommodate the powerful ammunition building up in his balls. When it finally came he cried out in painful relief, his cock gushing loudly enough to echo in the room, and the shot flew over Gloria and across the room, splattering across Claire's naked back and soaking into her blond hair, just as she was sucking her son's cock.

That was her cue. Claire began to beat her son's dick with both hands like she was trying to break it, sucking on the head so hard her teeth clenched around the rim and held it in place, her palms slapping down and smacking into his balls. Luke sat up and screamed, having never been pushed into such a powerful orgasm so quickly without having any control over it at all. He spewed into his mother's mouth so hard that it gushed out the sides of her smile, and she pulled back with a cruel lick against his urethra, her tongue strongly penetrating the tight little hole, holding back his next spurt so that his cock swelled to the point of exploding. Luke screamed, having never felt this before, his mother's tongue plugging his cock-hole and denying his orgasm a desperately needed release. When she pulled back Luke shot into the air so high that it flew across the room and decorated Gloria's face, landing on her massive tits and mixing with her milk.

Phil and Luke were cumming together, their blasts of cum being exchanged like canon-fire in a war, coating the bodies of their rival women. If had been a contest though, Phil won. Luke came a substantial amount, but after the third spurt his cum no could longer reach Gloria's body, instead falling over Clair's forearm and shoulder. Phil meanwhile was on his eighth spurt and he was still clearing the entire room, one blast even hitting Claire right in the eye. She responded by kneeling down and opening her mouth, playfully catching the flying ropes of cum in her mouth.

When Phil's orgasm finally died down her pressed the still frothing head of his cock between Gloria's breasts and stuffed her cleavage like it was a cream-filled éclair, and although he was still whimpering he slowly regained his composure.

Claire left Luke sniveling and shuddering in his chair and crawled over to the bed, climbing up into it so she could suck up the loads of spunk that caked Gloria's face and tits, mixing the sperm and milk together in a delicious cocktail of sexual excess. Luke watched jealously as his father leaned back and let the two women worship him, but even Luke had to admit that his father was getting what he deserved. Luke slowly stroked his oozing cock as it tickled and tingled the last of its orgasm, and he fell asleep in the chair to the sounds of his mother and Gloria smacking their lips against Phil's victorious phallus.

#####

When Phil woke up he was in pain. Not uncomfortable pain, but that deep, satisfied pain you felt after a hard workout at the gym. The room was orange with the light of the morning sun, and the room felt warm but less humid than it had the night before. It was dawn of the next morning but it felt like a thousand years had passed. He looked down to see that his cock was standing erect and proud, even though he didn't feel a need to fuck at the moment, and he wondered if he was somehow permanently like this. Maybe his body had fallen into a permanent testosterone-lock, and his penis was simply going to stay a foot-long forever.

Phil struggled to roll out of the bed. His body was wrapped up in the arms and legs of his two women in a confusing knot, but he pulled them off and got up, grunting loudly as his muscles sorely stretched against him. When he came to a standing position he surveyed the room and saw that it was ruined. Everything was broken and wet. The bed was a swamp, and the two naked bodies of his sluts looked like slimy eels. Claire's pale white body and Gloria's mocha voluptuousness were all tangled together and coated with moist, sticky cum, their faces blissful but exhausted far beyond the point of consciousness. It would be a long time before either was even physically able to wake up.

Phil saw that Luke was still asleep in the chair, his naked body also glistening wet and lifeless except for his semi-erect cock that twitched in his dream. Phil grabbed a blanket and draped it over Luke's naked lap, and he laughed at the way his son's fat cock pitched a tent in it.

Phil walked to the bathroom with a need to piss, and kicking up the toilet lid he unleashed a torrent of semen-soaked urine that could have filled the bowl, and he had to flush it just to make room for more. His penis was so rigid and erect hat he had trouble aiming it, and the powerful stream hit the toilet seat and everything around it. He didn't care though. This was his house, and he was going to fuck everything in it.

"Daddy," a timid, beautiful voice whispered to him.

Phil turned, expecting it to be a humiliated Alex, but it wasn't. It was Haley. Her prefect body was dirty and bruised, and someone had drawn all over her with a black marker. Words like 'jizz-jar' and 'cum-dumpster' covered her breasts and thighs. Her hair was clumpy with dried semen and Phil could see a used condom stuck to the side of her head.

"Daddy . . . me-me-Mistress Alexandra wishes to speak to you."

Stunned beyond words, Phil followed his ruined, ravished daughter into the hallway and down the stairs. Haley was walking with a limp, and the welts on her reddened ass told Phil why. Haley had been tortured, fucked, and used like a cheap toy. Someone had down all the things to her that he had wanted to, and it made him unbelievably angry.

Alex was waiting for them in the kitchen sipping a glass of vodka and laughing to herself. Phil had never imagined Alex like this. She was dressed in skintight latex (from where he had no idea) that was melted around her body like wax. Her breasts and ass were bare, her nipples covered by two pasties in the shape of skulls, and her young butt tightly wedged into a painful looking thong. She was wearing high-heels that looked sharp enough to kill and in her hands she carried a deadly looking whip. Her lips and eyelids were painted black, and at some point she had gotten her nose pierced.

"Good morning bitch," she said to her father. "Would you please look at the television?"

He did. A video was playing. It was a video of last night. It showed everything. Phil was rutting the life out of Gloria, Claire was giving her 14 year old son a talented blowjob, and all of them were cumming all over each other.

"I've already uploaded it to the internet," Alex said smugly. "I put it on a private site that will go public if I don't enter a special code every 12 hours. Do you understand what I'm saying, bitch?" Alex asked her father.

Phil nodded.

"Good," Alex said happily, downing her vodka and sitting down at the table. She spread her legs open and pushed he tight latex thong aside, revealing her tight little pink pussy. "Now, why don't you crawl over here on your knees like the pussy-sucking bitch you are, and show you new Mistress just how much you love and worship her?"

Phil felt like he wasn't in control of himself, but he was. He sunk to his knees and pathetically crawled over to his daughter's open legs. Sticking out his tongue, he began to submissively lick her tiny clit.

Alex moaned happily and raised the whip over her head, ready to beat her father bloody if he didn't give her a good licking. "You were right about what you said earlier, bitch. Things are going to be a lot different around here."

 


End file.
